


in bloom

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [9]
Category: Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Harley Keener, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Harley, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Boys In Love, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor's Appointments, Established Relationship, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Harley's Pointy Fang Teeth Deserve Their Own Tag, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, omega biology, telling the parents, they're both 22 in college and live together, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: The next day, MJ stopped by Peter and Harley’s apartment while Harley was at work. She brandished a knowing look, and a pregnancy test.Peter took the test more as a joke than as an actual indicator of his fate. He couldn’t be pregnant.The test came back positive.It all led them here. Like it was always meant to. It led to Harley and Peter sharing the same space and creating lives together. It had led to them, and their great love story.This is their family, and their great love story.Or, the ultimate Parkner domestic saga, with babies.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 113
Kudos: 609





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright y'all. this fic is my little passion project and i'm posting it as a chaptered work because i need your help. i have some more stuff planned and a couple other scenes written but i really need your encouragement to continue this. i started writing this after i realized that there's literally no mpreg fics with parkner, so this is my service and cross to bear. i really, really, really, hope you guys like it and that you want more.

The first inkling that Peter got as to something being wrong is that he started to feel tired. Not just tired, though. It was a deep fatigue that seemed to settle in his bones. He blinked through it while on patrol, and fought to keep his eyes open as he swung home earlier than he had been planning. Sometimes he got excessively tired before his heat, but he had just had one not that long ago. Peter also hadn’t gotten sick since he got the spider bite when he was 14. He hoped that this wasn’t a delayed after effect. 

Then, Peter started throwing up. 

It wasn’t even in the morning most of the time. A low grade nausea found home in his stomach and in the back of his throat nearly constantly. If he made the wrong move, or got up too fast it would result in him puking, or feeling like he really, really wanted to. That certainly wasn’t a good sign. Peter was pretty sure he had never puked this much in his entire life, and the only thing his body seemed to want was mac and cheese. 

Harley was a little suspicious when Peter fixed himself kraft mac and cheese for the fourth day in a row and told him that he was skipping patrol. Peter waved off his worries by saying his stomach had been bothering him and he probably contracted a bug, he wasn’t completely invincible after all. Harley was easily placated by his answer and Peter was relieved. 

Peter was relieved until he went out on a lunchdate with MJ and complained about his symptoms to her. She was quiet, and listened carefully before her lips pressed into a thin line and she appeared to consider something. Then she asked the one question that Peter hadn’t even thought of. 

The next day she stopped by Peter and Harley’s apartment, while Harley was at work, with a knowing look and a pregnancy test. 

Peter took the test more as a joke than as an actual indicator of his fate. He couldn’t be pregnant. Sure, he was an Omega, but he was on birth control. (Birth control that his metabolism could eat up if he got used to it, and Harley and him only used condoms 50% of the time...oh who was he kidding, it was more like 20% of the time. It wasn't like he could blame Harley entirely either.) 

The test came back positive. 

-

That night Peter swung, and swung, until he was far away from Queens, and far away from his and Harley’s Brooklyn apartment. He swung until he was at the top of the Empire State Building and could look at the bird’s eye view he had of the city he loved. The city that he had sworn to protect. 

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, or cry, maybe. He didn’t do any of that. Instead, he brought a hand to his stomach under his suit and wondered how long he had until he wasn’t going to be able to be Spider-Man anymore. 

-

He didn’t want to tell Harley. 

It wasn’t because he was scared. He knew that Harley loved him. That wasn’t the question. The question was that they had never talked about kids, and were both 22 and had just graduated from college. They had been talking about grad school, not diapers, and Peter hadn’t even been sure what was in the cards for them. He had fantasized about them getting married one day, and had given passing thought to what their kids would be like, but never like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to plan it. They were supposed to be in it together, and the positive pregnancy test should have been a joyful sight that they had been waiting on - not a dreaded sentence. 

A week after Peter got the positive pregnancy test he went to a clinic, alone. 

He got halfway through the paperwork the lady at the front desk had told him to fill out. She had slid the forms under the metal tong of a clipboard that had come with a pen hooked on a string. The end of the pen had a duck tape sunflower on it, Peter wondered if it was meant to be reassuring, or an anti-theft precaution. Probably both. He got halfway through when he realized that he couldn’t breathe. He took the form off the clipboard and crumbled it into his pocket then ran back out onto the street. He got about a block down before he was puking his guts out in a random alley. He couldn’t go back there alone. He couldn’t. 

-

The next time he went to the clinic it was a week later, so two weeks had passed since the positive pregnancy test. Peter’s heat was imminent. Harley was definitely going to notice if he didn’t have one. Peter felt trapped. He brought MJ along to the clinic, and held her hand, face pale, as _she_ filled out the paperwork that time. MJ was nothing but silent and nice, and Peter tried very hard not to cry or throw up because it was clear she knew how on edge and miserable he was. 

Then he heard his baby’s heartbeat. 

They went back to a small room with an ultrasound machine, and a nurse came in who was polite, but brisk and straight to the point. She asked how far along Peter thought he might be and Peter stuttered out an answer, careful not to crush MJ’s hand in his grip. The nurse nodded and told Peter to unbutton his jeans and lift up his shirt. Peter did so dutifully, and had to hold back a wince as the ultrasound jelly was cold against his warm stomach and sent his senses into a frenzy. 

The technician waved the wand over Peter’s abdomen with practiced ease as a black and white grainy, swirly image appeared on the screen behind her. She clicked a few buttons and suddenly the thudding of a heartbeat filled the room. Peter gasped as he blinked away tears. “Is that?” He croaked, eyes wide. 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat,” the technician confirmed firmly, but also not unkindly. “It’s strong, you look to be almost 5 weeks along, so your estimate wasn’t far off.”

“B-but,” Peter stammered, “I had a heat in that time.” 

The nurse shot him a small smile. “It’s not uncommon to have a heat or two in the early stages of pregnancy. You shouldn’t have another one, though, and if you have any spotting you should talk to your doctor right away, at least until you get past 12 weeks.”

Peter wiped at his eyes. “The baby’s healthy?”

The nurse nodded, and clicked at a few more keys. “We can print out pictures of the ultrasound and have them at the front desk for you. The baby seems to be developing normally, and is in the healthy growth range size wise. I’m going to write a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I recommend taking all the precautions you hear about, like no alcohol, no smoking, and try to retain a healthy diet that’s full of nutrients.” She paused then, and seemed to consider something. “That is, if you’re continuing with the pregnancy.”

Peter brought a hand to his stomach protectively, almost on autopilot. He glanced at MJ, once, before turning his attention back to the nurse. “We’ll take the prescription, thank you.” 

If MJ was surprised she didn’t look it as the nurse left the room. She squinted at the screen that was still paused on the ultrasound. It didn’t look like much of anything to Peter, but it held his baby. His and Harley’s baby. Fuck. 

“Pretty cute kid, Parker.” MJ said, clearly trying to be supportive. It made a laugh bubble out of Peter’s throat a little hysterically. “When are you gonna tell Harley?”

Peter closed his eyes, his mouth forming a tight line. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice wobbling. Then suddenly the floodgates were opening and he was full on crying. “We’ve never talked about it.” 

Peter kind of loved MJ because she didn’t tell him to stop crying, or that everything was going to be okay. Instead, she squeezed Peter’s hand and said, “Well if he doesn’t like it, you know where to find me.” 

They collected Peter’s prescription at the front desk, as well as his ultrasound pictures. Peter folded them carefully and ripped it where the two images were perforated. He handed one to MJ as he tucked the other one into his pocket. MJ took it with a soft smile, and her chipped black nails rubbed over the edge of it like it was something special. 

They picked up Peter’s prescription from the pharmacy and MJ took him out to lunch. They giggled over pizza and Peter felt better. He could pretend, just for a moment, that nothing had changed at all. 

-

When Peter got back to the apartment it was empty. He checked his phone and saw a message from Harley that said he’d gotten caught up in the lab and wasn’t going to be back ‘til late. Peter didn’t respond as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the kitchen floor. He pulled the wrinkled ultrasound picture out of his pocket and let out a choked sob. 

He was already in love with their baby. He had been ever since he heard their heartbeat. He would do anything for them, he knew, absolutely anything. He’d move heaven and earth just to protect them. It was amazing, a love like that based on nothing. He hoped Harley would feel the same way. 

He made his way to their bed as exhaustion overtook him. He was always tired anymore, and the events of the day had been more than emotionally taxing. He had enough presence of mind to take off his jacket and shoes before he collapsed into bed. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he blinked awake a few hours later, and blearily squinted into the darkness of their room. He tensed for a second, then relaxed as he felt Harley crawling into bed and wrapped his arms around him. He grumbled sleepily before turning to snuggle into Harley’s chest. It felt good to be close to him. 

Harley kissed the top of his head, then asked. “You feeling okay, baby?” 

Peter shook his head. It was hard to lie to Harley, especially when he was tired and he was being so sweet. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “Just tired,” he said, his voice muffled as he remained pressed against Harley’s chest. “Sleepy.”

Harley chuckled, resting his hands on Peter’s waist. “Do you want me to help you take your clothes off? You’d be more comfortable.”

Peter nodded, although he didn’t want to be far from Harley’s embrace. Harley seemed to catch on that he was a little needier than usual tonight and was careful to keep constant contact with him as he helped take Peter’s jeans and t-shirt off. 

-

Harley asked about Peter’s upcoming heat, and Peter said, as casually as he could, that he was probably gonna skip this month and that it has happened before. Harley thought it was a little weird but didn’t press the issue at all. It bought Peter a little more time. 

-

Peter deferred his acceptance to grad school for the following year, and called an actual OBGYN to set up an appointment. His fingers shook the entire time he was on the call, and put the appointment in his calendar under “dentist appt” just to cover all his bases. He hated feeling like he was lying to Harley, but he just needed more time. 

-

A few nights later him and Harley stay in for the night. They cooked together and watched a shitty reality show on Harley’s laptop, curled up in bed, instead of using the big TV and couch in the living room. Harley rested his hand on Peter’s stomach and Peter wanted to tell him so bad. 

But he also didn’t want to ruin the moment, and couldn’t convince his tongue to work. 

-

The next morning Peter woke up at 5am sickly and shaky. All he wanted to do was puke his brains out in the bathroom then curl up with Harley in bed, but that would surely give him away. So instead, he went to the Starbucks down the street. He puked in their bathroom like the terrible samaritan he was, but made sure not to leave a lick of evidence when he left, after he cried a little bit into the sink. 

He didn’t go back home and went to MJ’s apartment. She let him fall into her bed, and cuddled him without question. She had always been good at reading what he needed. “You have to tell him.” She said quietly, her words were forceful, but there was a finality to them. There was no room to argue. 

“I know.” Peter said back, because she was right. It didn’t make it any easier, though. 

-

The stupid part was, Peter knew he didn’t really have any right to be as mad, and hurt as he was. Harley didn’t know. He didn’t _know_. It was all incredibly unfair. But he couldn’t stop how he felt. 

They had been having a nice date too. The sun was shining, the weather was temperate, all in all, it was a beautiful Saturday in New York. They had gotten food at the new food truck they had kept making plans to try but hadn’t gotten around to it. Peter had been able to hold everything down so far and it felt good, it felt normal. For once Pete didn’t feel like there was this big weight of uncertainty between them. 

There was a little park not too far from where the food truck was so they had walked over to it, hands swinging childishly from where they were tangled together. They sat down on a park bench, and Harley put his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter sighed as he rested his head on Harley’s shoulder. He was tired. His default seemed to be always just a little bit tired nowadays, but it was fine when he was with Harley. It was the good kind of tired. Like he could finally relax and actually rest. 

Everything had been perfect. Right up until a woman came over the bench next to them with a stroller, and another baby strapped to her chest. Peter’s heart seized as he watched them. A little voice in the back of his head reminded him that that would be him in a few months. It was terrifying. Then the unthinkable happened, and the baby started crying. Well, crying wasn’t even the best word for it, it was more like the baby’s jaw unhinged and they decided to let out the most ungodly, ear-piercing wail. It was loud enough to make both Peter and Harley wince immediately at it’s ferocity. 

They were quiet at first, unsure of how to react. Peter steadfastly didn’t say anything and kept his eyes forward. His plan was to ignore the baby like his life depended on it. Harley clearly hadn’t gotten that memo. He squinted over at the baby and its Mom like they were personally offending him, then turned to Peter with a mocking expression. “Jesus that kid’s got some lungs.” 

Peter swallowed nervously, “Yeah.” 

Harley’s voice morphed into sly as he said, “That shit makes me so glad I don’t have any kids.” 

Peter felt like his world stopped, and his stomach churned. “It’s a baby,” Peter said numbly, because he didn’t know what else to say. “It can’t help it.” 

Harley shook his head. “I’m not blaming the kid. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with all that crying.” 

“You don’t...you don’t want kids?” 

Harley laughed. “Not if they’re gonna scream like that.” 

Peter shrugged off Harley’s arm and stood up. He was close to tears and the whole thing was so stupid. Peter couldn’t help the anger that shot through his veins. Here he had been miserable for the past few weeks while Harley got to casually make fun of a baby at the park. It didn’t make sense and it wasn’t fair at all but Peter was so upset. Would Harley do that with their kid? Would he hand them over whenever they were crying to make Peter deal with it? Would he even be there at all? Had Peter trapped Harley in this domestic life with him, one that he didn’t even want? 

Peter hadn’t even realized that he had been walking away until he heard Harley call after him. “Peter- hey Peter, wait!” He kept walking, then he felt Harley grab at his arm and pull him back. “Peter? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Peter spat and kept walking. Thankfully their apartment was only a few blocks away.

“Well clearly it’s not nothing if you’re this pissed,” Harley pointed out reasonably as Peter just growled at him. “Woah. Okay. What did I say? Just tell me what I said.”

Peter ignored him, wanting to reach their apartment as fast as possible. 

“Is it because I made fun of the _baby_? Because that baby was annoying and you can’t tell me they weren’t.” 

Peter was seething, and Harley seemed to only want to dig his grave deeper. Peter didn’t dignify him with a response as they reached the entrance to their building. Peter had to pay careful attention to pressing the code that buzzed them in so he didn’t break every button with how furious he was. He threw open the door and didn’t even care if it slammed in Harley’s face.

He managed to unlock the door to their apartment despite his shaky hands as he heard Harley come up behind him. “Peter, why are you so mad?” 

Peter went into their bedroom and grabbed a bag. He was aware enough to know that he was being overdramatic and way too hostile for what the situation called for. Harley didn’t know. He was being a dick, but all Peter could focus on was that he had to get away. He knew he was probably releasing all kinds of distressed Omega pheromones into the air, but he was too focused on shoving clothes into the bag he had grabbed. 

He felt Harley creep closer and whipped around, knowing exactly what he had been about to do. “I swear to God if you even come near me with those calming Alpha pheromones or whatever the fuck I will fuck you up.” 

“Peter.” Harley said, and this time when Peter looked at him he looked scared, which only upset Peter further. He wasn’t the one who was growing a whole other person inside of him. He didn’t get to be scared. “Whatever I did I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” 

Peter just shook his head and threw the bag over his shoulder. He needed space, and time to think. He couldn't do that with Harley hovering over him and wanting answers. He deserved answers, but Peter wasn’t ready to give them to him yet. 

He hadn’t packed a toothbrush, or a charger, or really anything other than a few clothes, but he could barely think straight so it would have to be enough. “I’m going over to MJ’s, don’t follow me.” 

When he slammed the door on his way out he left a confused and miserable Harley Keener in his wake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay! i also increased the number of chapters because I have a plan now and it's gonna be longer than i initially anticipated. also heads up for this story, i'm gonna have peter referred to as a 'mom' just because that's easier for me and in my a/b/o world all omegas are called 'mom' no matter their primary gender, just as alphas are called 'dad' no matter their primary gender as well. i think that's it. be mindful of the tags i added as there will be eventual smut scenes in this fic. enjoy the chapter :)

-

When Peter arrived at MJ’s apartment he got in barely past the threshold before he turned into a blubbering mess. MJ, the saint, didn’t ask what was wrong, not like Peter could tell her intelligibly in his frazzled state anyway. She settled him down on her couch, nestled him in a blanket, and was careful to give off comforting Alpha pheromones to calm him down. It worked a little, but Peter couldn’t help whimpering due to it not being the _right_ Alpha’s pheromones. 

He managed to work through his tears and clogged throat enough to sniffle out a handful of words. “There was a baby in the park- and he- what if he doesn’t like babies- we fought...and I left. I can’t do this alone, MJ, I can’t,” he wailed towards the end. 

“Woah now, slow your roll,” MJ said gently. “I need you to tell me exactly what happened and exactly what he said, okay?” 

Peter nodded, albeit shakily. He tried to calm himself down enough that he could tell her. As soon as he opened his mouth though he just started crying all over again, it was like he couldn’t control it. 

“Well, that’s not working,” MJ said quietly, to herself. She scooted over and hugged Peter from behind, cuddling him with her scrawny, bony frame. Harley had some pretty sharp elbows himself so Peter found it oddly comforting. “I’m just gonna hold you for a while and we can talk about it when you calm down. Sound good?” When she got a confirmation from Peter she tightened her arms minutely, and wiggled a bit to get them comfortable. 

Peter was in the middle of a hurricane of emotions. One second he was angry, then the anger would fade to overwhelming sadness and the feeling of abandonment before it would circle around to apathy, which would charge him right back up to angry. It was an exhausting cycle that had Peter falling asleep on the couch, worn out from all the crying. 

When he woke up, he blinked blearily around the room he was in, head fuzzy. It took him a few seconds to piece together that he was in MJ’s bed. Then, the events of earlier that day came back to him. He replayed him and Harley’s interaction with horror in his head. He felt a lot steadier now, and less likely to burst with emotional temper tantrums. He shuffled out of MJ’s room a little sore, and a lot embarrassed. 

Once Peter got to the kitchen, he saw MJ making tea, and she held up a mug in inquiry of if he wanted one, to which Peter nodded gratefully. She filled the kettle with water and sat it on the stove. “So,” She said, before leaning her hip against the counter and crossing her arms. “You gonna tell what happened because all I could understand earlier was something about a park and you being alone.” 

Peter stared at one of her chipped floor tiles and winced. “I might have...severely overreacted.” MJ waved her hand, clearly insighting Peter to elaborate as Peter’s grimace deepened. “We were at the park on a date, and it was nice but then, well...there was this lady with a baby and the baby started screaming like a banshee. Harley was like, ‘I’m so glad I don’t have any kids’ and I kind of just - snapped.” Now it was MJ’s turn to wince at Harley’s comment. Peter sighed. “It’s not fair. He didn’t- He doesn’t _know_ and I-” Peter licked his lips. “I just started freaking out, like what if he doesn’t want any of this? What if I’m trapping him and he’s stuck in this miserable life with me and a screaming baby? I can’t- I can’t do that to him.” 

MJ seemed to consider his panic, then said. “But isn’t that up to him though?” 

Peter could only blink at her. “What?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “I mean, you’re making all these assumptions and decisions for him without even giving him a chance. What if he _does_ want a baby and a life with you. Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to just assume that he doesn’t?” 

Peter bent down until he could thump his head down on the counter. “Honestly? Like complete honesty? I think my hormones are making me crazy.” 

MJ hummed. “That could very well be.” The whistle of the tea kettle startled both of them. MJ kept herself busy with finishing the preparation of the tea as Peter got lost in thought. As much as he hated to admit it, MJ was right. He hadn’t even been giving Harley a chance, he had just gone ahead and filled in all the blanks himself. 

Peter sighed when MJ slid over the steaming mug to him. “I should probably go home and talk to him, and tell him, huh?” 

MJ rolled her eyes again. “You should’ve told him when you found out.” She blew aggressively into her mug. “But yes, yes you should.” 

Peter blew on his own mug and took a sip of the piping hot tea, burning his tongue slightly as it washed down. Peter didn’t mind, though, the heat felt kind of good against his raw throat and it settled warm in his stomach. They both finished their tea in relative silence. After Peter sat his mug down in the sink, he glanced over at his bag that he had thrown down next to MJ’s couch. He felt like a drama queen, but he also couldn’t help but hold onto the residual feelings of hurt that were left in him from Harley’s comments. Just because Harley didn’t have the full context didn’t magically make them less hurtful. MJ was right though, Harley at least deserved a chance.

-

The sun was going down and fading over the horizon when Peter left MJ’s apartment, bag in tow, to go back to his own apartment. He checked his phone as he walked back and his stomach swooped as he saw that he had a bunch of missed calls and messages from Harley. He tucked his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the messages. He didn’t feel up to reading them, he already felt bad and nervous enough. 

Once he got to his apartment he got his key out to unlock the door but noticed that it was already unlocked, which meant Harley was home. Peter sucked in a breath as he opened the door. He threw his bag on the floor as soon as he stepped in. Harley wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen as Peter’s eyes traced over the open space. He had just shrugged off his jacket and turned to hang it on the coat rack by the door when Harley came out of the bedroom and froze. 

Peter froze too, jacket awkwardly in hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but it died in his throat. It was okay because Harley beat him to the punch. 

“I’m sorry. Whatever I-...just, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s not-” Peter said instantly, then tried again. “You didn’t-” He dropped his jacket and scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration as Harley watched him carefully. He glowered at the floor for a handful of seconds before he looked up at Harley and settled on, “I have to tell you something.” 

Harley clenched his jaw in the way that Peter knew he did whenever he was bracing himself for bad news. Peter felt like he was about to throw up, but he soldiered on and blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” 

Harley stared at him, and then Peter saw at his eyes darted down to his mostly still flat stomach then back up to his face. “You’re pregnant?” 

Peter nodded, then started wringing his hands together. “I should’ve told you earlier, but I didn’t know if- and I knew I couldn’t if you...but I really wanted you too.” Peter rambled, not making much sense. Harley seemed to piece together all of what he was trying to say because he immediately stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and pulled Peter into his embrace. Peter had to choke back tears as soon as Harley’s arms were around him. He had been so scared. 

“I’m here.” Harley told him while holding him. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Peter pressed his face into Harley’s shoulder, and sighed wetly. Then, Harley asked, “Wait, how long have you known? How far along are you?” 

“I’ve known about a month,” Peter whispered, tightening his fingers around Harley subconsciously. “And I’m nine weeks, I think…?” He pulled away, even though his body was screaming at him to hold onto his Alpha, who would keep him safe. “Give me a sec.” He took a few steps back as he remembered where he put what he was looking for. He grabbed at the jean jacket on the coat rack and dug through the pockets of it until he brandished the ultrasound picture. 

Peter handed the picture to Harley as his heart thudded, making everything sink in and feel all too real. Harley stared at the picture in wonder before looking up at Peter and said, sounding destroyed, “God, I was such an _asshole_.” 

Peter shook his head, “Harley-” 

“No, Peter. I was an asshole. Here you were, struggling with this, and I was a complete jerk. No wonder you flipped out.” He crowded into Peter’s space. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You didn’t know, Harls, it’s okay.” Peter insisted, then leaned up to kiss him. He wanted to kiss the frown off his face. 

Harley eventually deepened the kiss, and brought his hand down, grabbing at Peter’s hip. They kissed until Harley smiled into it, then broke away. His smile was dazzling, as usual. “You know where this belongs?” He asked, holding up the ultrasound. When Peter didn’t answer, he said, “This one’s going on the ‘fridge.” 

Peter’s eyes immediately went over to the fridge which only had a handful of things on it, and a bunch of neon colored magnet letters so they could leave each other reminders or funny messages sometimes. Harley plucked a lone bright yellow ‘z’ from the cluster of loose letters and proudly hung the ultrasound picture on the fridge. Peter felt like he might cry all over again, and he was really sick of being so emotional, but he couldn’t help it. They were good tears this time. He felt incredibly dumb for thinking that Harley would be anything less than amazing. He was so in love with him it almost hurt.

Peter eyed the ultrasound picture, and got a little closer until he was trapped in place. He couldn’t stop looking at it, and how it fit into their new little home. Harley went behind him and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder so he could look at it too. He tentatively brought his hand up to rest on Peter’s stomach. His hand was big, with long fingers, so it almost dwarfed Peter’s still slender frame. He didn’t have a bump yet, but the gesture was comforting. He wanted Harley to hold him like this all the time. 

“We’re having a _baby_ ,” Harley whispered, completely in awe. “ _We made a baby._ ”

Peter laughed, unable to stop it. “Hey, _I’m_ the one _making_ the baby. You just helped, a little.” 

Harley ignored Peter’s sassiness and just started placing kisses on the back of his neck and nosed over his scent gland, unintentionally scenting him. “God, you’re perfect.” Harley’s voice was deep. “You’re carrying _my baby_.” 

“Yeah,” Peter’s own voice came out breathy. “I’m having your baby, Alpha.” 

Harley growled in response, as both his hands went around Peter.

*

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom as Harley knotted him, right on the kitchen floor.

*

It was only later, when it was fully dark out, that they talked about everything they needed to. Well, the important surface level stuff anyways. They whispered to each other all about how many kids they wanted, parenting styles, and even made up ridiculous baby names, their voices quiet in the dark. They were curled up in bed. Peter leeched around Harley’s back after he insisted on being the big spoon while Harley pretended to be off-put by his breath in his ear until they were both giggling. 

When the mood turned more somber Harley squeezed Peter’s hand where their fingers were tangled together. He said softly, “I thought you left.” Peter didn’t say anything to see if that was it, but then Harley said. “I was so scared that you left and I couldn’t work out what I did, or what I said.” 

In that moment Peter realized that he had kind of been an asshole too. Harley’s Dad had left and here Peter was digging up old trauma because he had been emotional. “I’m sorry,” was the only thing he could say. 

Harley shook his head. “Don’t do that. Your actions were unexpected but completely justified. I was just being stupid because I was trying to be funny.” 

“I love you,” Peter said for lack of anything else, but also because it was true.

Harley breathed out. “I love you, too.”

Peter was sheepish when he muttered, tucking his face into Harley’s neck, “I think…I think it was the hormones.” Harley laughed as Peter blushed. “I’ve _never_ been that mad. I was fine then suddenly I couldn’t even see straight. I was so pissed.” 

Harley reached back to caress Peter’s cheek. “Good to know.” The room got quiet, so quiet that Peter could hear Harley’s heart as it beated in his chest. “I don’t know what I’m doing but we’re gonna figure this out, okay? I’m gonna be here and we’re going to figure it out, together.”

Peter melted. It wasn’t until he heard the words that he understood that was all he had wanted. He abruptly rolled over and said, “Okay. Switch places. You’re the big spoon now.” It didn’t pass Peter that as soon as Harley was the big spoon he always got handsy. It was okay, though, because Peter would let him get away with it. 

-

It was two days later when Harley asked, looking up from the tablet he’d been typing code into for the past two hours, “Do you care if I tell Abbie?” 

Peter was halfway to shoving a popsicle down his throat and paused. “Huh?” 

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you.” He teased. Peter glared at him. Yes he was on his third popsicle, so what? Just to spite him Peter made direct eye contact as he crunched down on the popsicle, making Harley wince as Peter considered his question. 

“You know, those popsicles were supposed to be for me. You don’t even like bananas.” 

Peter wrinkled his nose. “These do not taste like bananas.” 

Harley laughed. “Yes they do.” 

Peter flicked one of his popsicle sticks at him. “No they don’t. They’re yellow and that’s the most they have in common with a banana.” 

“Do you want me to get more?” Harley asked cautiously. 

Peter took another crunch of the popsicle, and licked at the melted part at the bottom that had dripped onto his hand. “No, don’t. I don’t like bananas.” 

Harley stared at him incredulously, than seemed to think better than to object to the odd behavior, lest there be another freak out. Instead, he switched gears, “You never answered me. Is it cool if I tell Abbie?” 

“Are we telling people?” 

“Who knows?”

Peter held up his one hand and began listing dramatically, “MJ…” then stopped, lowering his hand. “She’s the only one who knows.” 

Harley’s eyes widened. “Ned doesn’t even know?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “As far as Ned is concerned we are platonic life mates and that’s it.” 

Harley smirked at him. “Oh yeah, cause we were real platonic last night when you-” 

Peter pointed one of his other empty popsicle sticks at Harley threateningly. “If you finish that sentence I promise you I will never do it again.” He lowered it when Harley held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Is she gonna like, tell anyone else?” He bit his lip. “I don’t really want to tell people yet.” 

“I won’t say anything to her if you don’t want me to.” Harley told him. “But, she wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

Peter mulled it over, and licked at his popsicle until it was gone. He debated getting another one, but then felt a little embarrassed as that would be half the box. He was still hungry though, so he got up and got out a box of Apple Jacks from the cabinet and started shoving handfuls of the dry cereal into his mouth while Harley looked at him with equal parts amusement and horror. “I know I’m going to puke this all up tomorrow morning but this cereal is so good. Has Apple Jacks always been this good?” 

Harley watched him as he appeared to be holding back laughter. “Babe, I think your cravings are hitting.” 

Peter blinked at him, on his way to a cereal coma. “Are you making fun of me?” Peter pouted and made his eyes all wide, and sad. 

Harley smiled at him, not taking the bait. Smart boy. He was learning. “Nope. I think it’s pretty cute, to be honest.” 

Peter gazed into the cereal box bleakly. “You won’t think it’s cute when I’m all big and waddling in a few months.” Peter said darkly, his mood souring. 

“Doubtful.” Harley said instantly. 

Peter munched on another handful of cereal. “I don’t know, I think they added more cinnamon.” 

“It’s the artificial sugar,” Harley said, sounding entirely too knowing. 

“Oh hey, are you doing anything next Wednesday?” Peter asked, suddenly remembering his appointment. 

“Just free time in the lab, I don’t think I’m gonna get dragged to any meetings. Why, what’s up?” Harley’s fingers twitched as he typed a few more lines of code before giving his full attention back to Peter. It was really endearing. 

“So you know how I said I had a dentist appointment? Well it’s actually a doctor’s appointment and you’re coming with me.” 

“Why am I…” he trailed off, then it dawned on him. “Oh. _Oh_. Like that kind of doctor’s appointment. Hell yeah, baby. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harley agreed. 

Peter smiled at him, satisfied. He sat the cereal box down on the counter and walked over behind where Harley was sitting on his end of the couch. He brushed his fingers through Harley’s hair as Harley immediately pressed his face into Peter’s stomach. Peter sighed happily. 

“Yeah, you can tell Abbie.” He said after a minute. “ _Just_ Abbie though, for right now. And she’s not allowed to tell anyone else. I told MJ. I got my one, you can have your one.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Harley said, right against Peter’s stomach. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Harley grinned up at Peter cheekily. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the baby.” 

Peter pretended to be offended. “Our baby doesn’t even have ears yet! You’re already picking them over me?” 

“You hear that?” Harley said into Peter’s stomach conspiratorially, like him and the baby were having their own secret conversation. “Your Mom’s making fun of your ears.” 

Peter laughed, high and bright. “You’re gonna create a monster.” 

“I thought you said _you_ were making the baby.” 

“You know what-” Peter threatened, but Harley surprised him by grabbing him and tugging him into his lap. Peter couldn’t help but laugh again, and breathe Harley in. Harley kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, until Peter couldn’t even remember what he had been about to say. It was okay, he didn’t need to talk if he kept kissing Harley, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags so make sure you give them a peruse. I'm so excited, I definitely think this fic will be over 20k once things are all said and done. Hope you guys like this chapter!

-

Peter snuggled in bed, curled up in one of Harley’s sweatshirts. Harley was working late, putting in extra hours to make up for all the time he was gonna have to take off in the near future, and distant future. Peter had been extremely tired all day, and it was hard for him to leave the bed. It seemed like he had moved past the morning sickness part of pregnancy (hopefully) because he hadn’t gotten sick the last few mornings. Now, he just was drained. He waited for Harley to get home. 

He must have dozed off because he woke up to Harley sneaking into the bed next to him. Harley easily wrapped around him and kissed the back of his ear. Peter sighed dreamily at finally having Harley home. A deep rumble, that was more like a purr, escaped his lips and vibrated through his chest. He wanted Harley to hold him forever. 

Harley started scenting him, and rubbed his nose all over Peter’s neck, then he nipped at Peter’s scent gland, right near where a bonding mark would go. They were doing everything kind of backwards, and Peter never thought he would be the type of Omega who would end up pregnant before they were bonded. Harley and Peter had talked about it before, but it had always fell under the category of ‘oh, something we’ll do in the future’, like having kids was supposed to have been. But here Peter was, pregnant, and realized maybe their timeline was a little jumpy and in all the wrong order, but it was still theirs. 

“After we have the baby I want to bond with you,” He said, without letting himself debate it any further. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Harley said breathily, hot and into the shell of Peter’s ear. 

“Harley-“ Peter whined as arousal simmered low in his stomach. He could feel Harley’s hard dick pressing against his ass as he started grinding against him in slow movements. Peter had gotten hard almost immediately and slick began to gather in between his cheeks. 

“God, baby. You smell different now, you know that?” Harley growled against the skin of Peter’s neck. “You smell so good.”

Peter flipped so he was lying on his back. “Wait, really?” Harley didn’t hesitate to get on top of him and continued his assault on Peter’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Harley’s lips moved against his throat. “You smell sweet, _sweeter_ , and-” he cut off as a sly grin overtook his features, one that Peter couldn’t miss, even in the dark room. Oh no. That grin was half the reason Peter was knocked up in the first place. He burrowed his nose into Peter’s neck as Peter squealed, trying to fight him off. “You smell like _me_.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but he also couldn’t help the little shiver it caused. His dumb primal brain liked it when Harley got possessive sometimes. “Well,” Peter said slowly. “You did put your baby in me.” 

“Fuck,” Harley said, right into the skin of Peter’s throat. “That’s super hot.” 

“Yeah?” Peter breathed, hamming it up now, but he could feel his pupils dilating and he needed Harley inside of him. “You gonna put another one in me, Keener?” 

“I could.” Harley said, immediately playing along. “I could probably just slip right in. Is that what you want, honey? For me to fuck another baby into you?” 

“Oh God,” Peter gasped weakly as he rolled his hips up to meet Harley’s in earnest. 

“You wet, baby?” Harley asked, and Peter nodded, even though Harley was already getting a hand under his sweats to feel him. Harley leaned down and kissed Peter’s hip once he got the sweatpants down to his thighs and they bunched up around his knees. Peter started spreading his legs, as wide as they would go with the constraints, running on instinct. 

Harley prodded a few fingers at the entrance of Peter’s hole, but Peter bucked him off, whining high in the back of his throat. “Want your knot now, c’mon please?” He was still a little stretched from their fucking the previous night, and with the amount of slick that was dripping out of Peter’s hole he was sure he’d be fine. He wanted to feel it anyway. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harley said considerately, but Peter wasn’t having it. 

“You won’t. You won’t.” He insisted, jerking his hips. “C’mon.” 

“Alright, alright, just hold on.” Harley laughed as he tugged down his pajama pants that he must have changed into when he got home. “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” He nudged his dick against Peter’s hole as he slowly began sinking inside. 

True to his word, he moved at a glacial pace at first until Peter was a squirming whining mess beneath him, begging him to go faster. Harley complied, and leaned down to put his weight on his elbows that bracketed Peter’s head. He used the leverage of the new angle to get deeper inside until he was completely seated. He reared back and then thrusted in, which caused Peter to arch and keen. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Harley groaned as he kept a steady rhythm. 

“Harley,” Peter moaned out, and kept repeating his name over and over like it was the only thing he knew how to say with his fuzzy brain. 

“I’m gonna keep you like this,” Harley babbled from above him, his voice turning into a dark growl. “Just gonna keep putting babies in you.” 

“Yes,” Peter choked out. “Yeah, I want it.” 

Harley’s mouth sucked right over his scent gland, teasing him. “Sit you down on my cock and never let you go. Gonna keep you full of my babies. I’m never gonna stop fucking you.” 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Peter sobbed as Harley bit down harshly on his neck, hips stuttering. 

Peter was already so close to the edge, he was just waiting on Harley to pop his knot to bring him over. He dug his heels into the dimples at the bottom of Harley’s spine, needing him as deep as possible. He wanted Harley to infect every inch of him. “Want your babies. Want your knot. Fuck, Harley.” 

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” Harley ground out as his knot grew and then finally locked him inside. As soon as it did Peter saw white and came all over his stomach with an inhuman noise and a full body shudder. He blinked back to awareness with Harley still inside of him, his cum hot and wet as it dribbled out the sides of him. Peter shifted, then gasped when Harley’s dick moved inside of him and sent zings up his back. Harley started peppering kisses all over Peter’s face as soon as he noticed he was back on Earth. Peter giggled, then guided Harley’s head down to catch his mouth. He kissed him fervently for a while before he pulled off. 

“Okay,” Peter breathed. “That was super hot.” 

Harley snorted. “I was half-serious.” 

Peter hummed. “And I only half-objected.” He paused, then pretended to faux-scold. “But remember what we agreed?”

“No more until this one’s in preschool,” Harley parroted.

Peter tapped the side of his head in warning, just to get his point across. “I mean that, too.”

Harley pressed his hand down on Peter’s stomach so it rested between their bodies. “Mmm, you love carrying my baby. I know you do.” 

Peter squinted. “Not when I’m puking and tired all the time.” But he conceded, softly. “Okay, maybe a little.” 

Harley sucked on a piece of skin by Peter’s shoulder, and didn’t seem to take the message to heart at all because he said, “I’m gonna put so many babies in you.” 

Peter would have objected again, but he was too busy moaning breathily as Harley’s dick twitched inside of him and it rammed up right against his prostate. “You’re gonna be in me all night, huh?” He asked, already succumbing to his fate. 

“All tomorrow too,” Harley growled, possessiveness dripping off his words, which made Peter easily rearing to go again right away. 

“Good thing you worked late tonight,” Peter teased but it cut off into a high-pitched whine as soon as Harley started thrusting into him again.

-

For Peter’s first appointment he didn’t really know what to expect. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting to blanch as soon as him and Harley stepped into the waiting room and there were pregnant Omegas literally _everywhere_. They all seemed to have varying degrees of pregnant bellies, all at different stages in their pregnancies. He grabbed onto Harley’s hand, unsure of what else to do as they both glanced at each other with fearful, wide eyes before they both started giggling, and Peter had to shove Harley into one of the waiting room chairs so they wouldn’t make a scene. 

Peter checked in with one of the ladies at the front desk and took the check-in tablet with a flaming blush as he scurried back over to where Harley was. He ignored Harley’s prodding at him as he stonily answered each question on the tablet very seriously. It was a serious matter after all. Peter reached his limit when Harley snuck his fingers under Peter’s sweater, which normally wouldn’t be a problem, except this time his fingers were ice cold and they made Peter jerk back in surprise. He glared at Harley and kicked him in the shin. 

“Stop feeling me up in the doctor’s office,” Peter hissed, but there wasn’t much venom to it. 

Harley whispered, so quiet that only Peter picked it up with his senses. “But you’re having my baby.” Peter had to fight not to roll his eyes. 

“Time and place,” he instructed, then held the tablet up threateningly when Harley got a little too close. “Also, I won’t have any more if you don’t stop it.” 

He gave Harley a warning look then put on his best angel face to give the tablet back to the woman at the front desk. She took it without even glancing at him, and Peter handed her his card for the co-pay. Once it was taken care of, he went back to his seat, but shot Harley a look that said ‘I am very annoyed’ and purposely sat at the next seat over, leaving a chair between them. Harley pouted, but Peter wasn’t going to fall for it. He pulled out his phone and did his best to completely ignore Harley, despite the fact he was holding back a smile the whole time. 

When a nurse came out and called his name though, Peter didn’t waste any time grabbing Harley’s hand desperately after they both stood up. He had to let go as soon as they went back unfortunately because Peter had to get weighed, and a nurse was immediately ushering him into a bathroom and telling him to pee in a cup. He did so dutifully, if not a little suspiciously, hoping that they were just going to do the STD (which, embarrassing) panel that they had told him. He figured they wouldn’t keep it and use it for weird mutant testing. He hoped not, anyway. As far as they knew he was just a young, pregnant Omega, and surely not Spider-Man.

Once that was done and over with the nurse took them back to a room with the normal futon and ultrasound machine Peter _had been_ expecting. Then, mortifyingly, and totally surprisingly to Peter, the nurse handed him a sheet in the shape of a smock that was thinner than a goddamn hospital gown and told him to strip down completely, and to put on the sheet. After the door clicked when the nurse left the room to give Peter his ‘privacy’, which, ha, alright, Peter put his face in his hands and groaned. “God, the mortifying idea of being known.” 

Harley snickered at him and stepped closer. “You want me to help you take your clothes off, baby?” Harley wasn’t being helpful, he was being a nuisance. 

Peter pointed at him sternly. “Nope. You’re going to turn around and stare at the wall while I get changed.” 

“But-”

“The _wall_ , Harley.” Something in Peter’s tone must have been final because Harley turned around with a dramatic sigh and stared at the wall. Peter watched him for a second to make sure he wasn’t looking and let out the fond smile he’d been trying to keep underwraps. He knew what Harley was doing. He was acting like a hellion to distract Peter from all the things he wanted to be freaking out about. He hated that it was working. 

Peter sucked in a breath and took off his shoes so he was just in his socks, then tugged down his jeans. He folded his t-shirt on top of his pants and sat them down on one side of the futon. He put on the sheet before he took off his boxers and almost wanted to laugh at how it covered almost nothing. After he got settled he turned his attention back to Harley and watched with horror as he poked at one of the diagrams of a baby in what Peter could only guess was supposed to be a uterus. If Harley broke the diagram Peter was going to die.

“Oh my god, stop!” Peter squeaked, which made Harley turn around. 

He sat down on the one empty chair in the room, much to Peter’s relief. The room went silent, then he said. “What do you want me to do? Just tell me.” 

Peter reached his hand out. “Just hold my hand and be quiet. That’s all I want.” 

Harley nodded and tangled their fingers together with a crooked grin. “I can do that.” 

When the doctor finally came in Peter had thought the embarrassing parts were over, but evidently he was wrong as the doctor informed him that before they got to the ultrasound she would have to do a brief ‘culture’ to make sure everything was fine with his entrance and that there were no abnormalities or lesions. Peter’s face flamed and he winced at the foreign hard piece of cotton once it entered him. Thankfully it was quick, and the doctor told him he could put his underwear back on if it would make him more comfortable. Peter obliged instantly, feeling a little better once he had some coverage. He had gotten over hating being an Omega a while ago, but times like these were when he resented his status the most. 

All of that was erased though, when the doctor rolled down his boxers, the sheet pulled out of the way, and started rubbing the ultrasound jelly onto his lower stomach. She moved the wand in jerky movements, and Peter was extremely glad that Harley was there and holding his hand. It was a million lightyears better than his last ultrasound. He didn’t feel alone, and he finally had confidence that maybe together him and Harley could do this. He had always loved kids. Yeah, it was a lot earlier than he had ever planned it, but it sent a sick little thrill through him that it was going to be _his and Harley’s_ baby. 

Then, their baby’s heartbeat filled the room. 

The doctor started listing off stats about the baby’s growth and said something about centimeters, but Peter’s entire focus was on the consistent ‘thump, thump, thump’ that came from the ultrasound machine’s speakers. He didn’t think he would ever get sick of that sound. He turned to look at Harley who was squeezing his hand tightly. Harley’s eyes were locked on the screen and something warm seeped into Peter’s chest when he realized he was tearing up. 

“We made that,” Harley said softly, his voice in awe.

Peter just gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand back. “Yeah. We made that.” 

The doctor smiled gently at them, letting them have their moment before she asked Peter about his symptoms and their severity. He rattled off most of the stuff he’d been feeling, with Harley jumping in occasionally, though his voice was unsteady. The discussion eventually petered off, and the doctor parted ways with them and instructed them to make follow up appointments for Peter’s twelfth, and sixteenth week checkups. She also informed them that they could pick up printouts of their ultrasound pictures at the front desk. 

Peter was grateful once the door clicked shut, leaving him and Harley in the room alone again, so he could pull back on his clothes. Before he got the chance Harley came over and kissed Peter’s forehead, having not let go of his hand the entire time. “God, Peter.” He sounded choked up, and wrecked. “You’re so-” he cut off and took a breath. “I just really love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Peter replied easily. It felt good that Harley was just as affected by their baby’s heartbeat as he had been the first time. He let the moment linger, then said, breaking the mood, “But I would love you a whole lot more if you let me put my clothes back on.” 

Harley laughed, and then Peter wanted to laugh himself when he watched Harley turn around and stare at the wall, just as he had done earlier. Peter felt a lot less vulnerable putting his clothes back on than he had taking them off, but he appreciated the gesture. Once Pete was fully dressed, him and Harley went up to the front desk, smiling like complete idiots. Peter didn’t care though, he was happy. Despite them not being prepared, and probably too young, they were going to work it out. They were going to figure it out together. 

The front desk attendant checked them out and then handed them their pictures in an envelope that had ‘Keener’ written on the front in sharpie. Peter was immediately flooded with proud Alpha pheromones as Harley rubbed over his name on the envelope. He even laughed when they got out of the doctor’s office and tucked their heads together to stare at the pictures once they walked a little bit down the street. On the bottom the pictures had a time-stamp, a bunch of random numbers, and then in typewriter font: ‘Keener Baby’. Peter didn’t even object, feeling too fuzzy and warm, and pleased with the declaration of their baby being a _Keener baby_. 

Harley stuffed his hands into Peter’s jean pockets as they continued to just stare at the pictures. They were absolutely mesmerizing. “You know where these are going?” Harley asked rhetorically, his voice full of pride. 

Peter turned to face him, with a grin. “On the ‘fridge?” 

“On the ‘fridge!” Harley declared, absolutely delighted. 

When they got back to the apartment they ordered take out and Harley hung the new pictures up on the ‘fridge next to the old one like he promised. After eating, Peter immediately fell into a food coma and fell asleep cuddled up next to Harley, his head on his shoulder. He was nudged awake blearily when an indeterminate amount of time had passed. Peter came into awareness with the realization that he had comically drooled all over Harley’s shirt. 

“Ugh, sorry,” Peter slurred, still sleepy. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten,” Harley said after checking his phone. “Abbie wanted to facetime, and I was thinking of telling her, together.” 

Peter yawned. “Yeah just uh, let me wake up a little bit first.” He sniffled, and leeched onto Harley’s warmth for as long as he would allow himself before he pulled away and stretched out his arms, cracking his back in the process. “I’m so tired now, like, all the time.” He whined, then stood up. 

He ambled over to the kitchen, and initially opened the fridge just to get a bottle of water. As soon as he opened the door he saw a can of whipped cream and it was like the sky opened up. All he wanted was to consume that entire can of whipped cream like his life depended on it. He started guzzling it down greedily, shooting it right into his mouth. He swallowed, and then squirted some more, repeating the process a few times before his trance was broken and he made eye contact with Harley who was still sitting on the couch. Harley watched him with wide eyes and sick fascination. 

Peter put the whipped cream back in the fridge hastily, realizing he probably looked a little like a goblin feasting. He gave the bag of shredded cheese on the top shelf of the ‘fridge bedroom eyes before he reluctantly closed the door. “God whipped cream with shredded cheese sounds so good right now,” Peter said out loud, unable to help himself. 

“What? No pickles and ice cream?” Harley joked, but Peter tilted his head, considering. 

“Chocolate ice cream and oranges.” Peter said dreamily, already turning back to the refrigerator to see if they had what he was looking for. They had two or three tiny halo oranges in the back of their fridge and a half eaten tub of chocolate ice cream in their freezer that was mostly freezer burnt. Peter stuck the chocolate ice cream in the microwave for a few seconds until it was half-melted, then tossed the orange slices in there once he peeled them. After the first bite he let out a loud obscene moan, and dug in. 

“Are we going to facetime Abbie or are you gonna be over there eating weird stuff all night?” Harley asked, breaking Peter out of his daze. He squinted at Harley, but decided it would take too much energy to be snarky. 

He went back over to the couch, still eating his concoction with satisfaction. He tucked his feet onto Harley’s lap as Harley called his sister. She answered after a few rings and Peter couldn’t help but smile at their interaction. It made him a little wistful, as he had always wanted siblings. 

Peter mostly zoned out while Harley and Abbie gave each other updates as to what the other one was up to. 

Then Abbie said, “Okay, what the _fuck_ is Peter eating right now.” 

Harley panned the camera over to Peter who stared at Abbie with giant, guilty eyes. “Uhh,” Was the only thing he managed, mouth full of ice cream. 

“He’s eating chocolate ice cream with oranges.” Harley sighed, sounding entirely too exasperated, so Peter kicked out his foot. 

“Just for that you’re not getting any popsicles.” Peter grumbled. 

Harley rolled his eyes. “Like you were going to even let me near the popsicle anyways. I saw some grape ones last time, do you want me to get them?” 

Peter sucked an orange into his mouth. “Grape popsicles? That’s just disgusting.” 

Harley watched him in utter disbelief for a second before saying. “Right. Of course. Grape popsicles, an abomination.” 

A thought occurred to Peter. “Oh my god. Orange creamsicle. Get like, three boxes next time you go to the store. No. Fuck it. Make it four.” 

“Okay.” Abbie interjected. “What the fuck is going on?” 

Harley grinned slowly as he glanced over at Peter who gave him a nod, signalling his continued permission. “Hey Abbs, we have something to tell you.” 

Abbie shifted something off camera and there was a lot of rustling before it was positioned back to show her face more clearly as she sat up in bed. “What’s up?” 

“Peter’s pregnant.” Harley’s smile was gigantic as he said it and Peter (woefully) sat down his ice cream so he could get all up in Harley’s face and smile brightly into the camera too. 

“He knocked me up,” Peter said cheerily and Harley threw his head back laughing.

Abbie squealed loudly from the other end of the phone. “I’m going to ignore the grossness of that because I’m going to be an Aunt!” 

“You have to promise you’re not going to tell anyone. Not yet.” Harley told her firmly. “It’s still really early so we haven’t started telling people yet.” 

“Who am I going to tell?” Abbie sassed, but she conceded when Harley shot her a glare. “Okay I won’t tell anyone! Scout’s honor. I swear on the _Dora_ watch.” 

“We appreciate it Abbie,” Peter told her sincerely. “ _Dora_ watch is some serious stuff.” 

Abbie nodded sagely. “Parker, you know I’d do anything for you.” 

Peter smirked. “It must run in the family.” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Harley said with no heat, and Peter kissed him on the cheek. 

“Please tell me you guys have ultrasound pictures. If you don’t I’m going to riot.” Abbie declared, and they spent the rest of the video call cooing over the ultrasound pictures as Abbie made them swear to give her constant updates. Peter felt so giddy it was like he was floating on air. He was stressed beyond belief, but this right here, this was the good stuff. It was one of the few good moments he knew they’d get so he vowed to enjoy it. In retrospect, he was glad he had enjoyed it. 

-

About a week later, Peter woke up one morning and he was bleeding. 

He didn’t even realize it until he got up to go to the bathroom, then he pulled his boxers down and there was blood. It wasn’t a lot of blood, and it wasn’t gushing out of him. But it was still blood, and it was still coming out of him. He immediately felt sick to his stomach, and could feel his heart jump up to his throat. 

In panic, feeling numb, he took off his clothes and got into the shower. He thought deliriously that maybe if he washed away whatever blood was there it would stop, and everything would be fine. He climbed into the shower, but all he could do was stand under the water, his entire body shaking. He got dizzy pretty quickly, and was so, so scared. He ended up slipping down until he was just sitting in the tub under the spray. Eventually, he turned the water off. He brought a hand down in between his thighs, and held his breath, to see if it came away with blood. When he held it up for inspection he could see a few streaks on his hand. 

He had to muffle a wounded cry at the sight. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be losing their baby. He couldn’t. 

“Harley!” He yelled for him, feeling like he was being ripped apart at the seams. “Harley!” 

It took a few minutes but Harley, after a bit, stumbled into the bathroom, as soon as he saw him Peter choked on a sob, his voice wobbly and said, “I’m bleeding and I don’t- Harley I’m _bleeding_.” 

Harley’s eyes flew open wide and he rushed to get a towel out from the cabinet. He wrapped it around Peter’s shoulders. Peter hadn’t even realized how much he’d been shaking until then. “I’m going to get you some clothes, okay? And then we’re going to take you to the doctor’s, alright baby?” Harley soothed. Peter didn’t answer, he didn’t think he was capable. 

Harley must have did what he said because before Peter knew it Harley was helping him into some clothes and time was passing oddly. Peter shoved some toilet paper into his underwear to catch the few trickles of blood, his hands shaking violently. He prayed to the God he didn’t believe it, and other higher forces that he knew to be all too real. He prayed that their baby was going to be okay because he couldn’t think of a world where it wouldn’t be. He had just gotten attached to the idea of him and Harley having a baby, he didn’t think he could stand it if it was snatched away from him now. 

When Harley shuffled him out the door Peter managed to croak that he wanted to go to the clinic. He at least knew they’d be able to see him right away, he had no idea if the other doctor’s office even took walk-ins. He also knew he didn’t want to go to the ER. 

Harley held his hand the whole way there. When they got to the clinic Harley filled out all the paperwork while Peter clung to him and tried not to cry, his stomach in knots. Once they finally got taken back Peter had to strip down and put on the gown that they provided. This time he didn’t even care about any of his modesty. But, he couldn’t get his hands to work so Harley had to help him take off his clothes. 

Thankfully, it only took a few minutes for the doctor to come in. She was urgent once Peter choked out his symptoms, and Harley filled in some of the blanks, looking pale himself. The doctor instructed Peter gently to put his feet up in the stirrups so she could exam him. Peter did so obediently while also staring at the ceiling, blinking back tears at being in this circumstance and feeling so exposed. 

The doctor finished, and then eased Peter's feet down so he was able to finally close his legs. At that point he couldn’t even think of his own mortification, he just wanted to know that his baby was alright. The doctor puttered with the ultrasound jelly before finally waving the wand over Peter's abdomen. It was a tense few seconds where Peter didn’t breathe, didn’t even move, but then-

Then their baby’s magical heartbeat thudded from the speakers of the ultrasound machine. Peter was able to take his first deep breath of the day as a fresh round of tears flowed out. Harley pulled up Peter's hand, the one he’d been holding and kissed it right before the doctor spoke. “Good news, it looks like your baby is fine. From what I can gather there was a small puncture to your uterine wall which caused you to shed uterine lining, hence all the bloody discharge. Luckily, the puncture isn’t severe enough to need repairs and it hasn’t damaged the amniotic sac, so it shouldn’t harm your baby and should also heal up within time. I recommend taking it easy for the next two weeks or so, and would like you to consider some light bed rest just until it heals up.” 

The doctor paused as she seemed to fully take in their frazzled state. “Your baby is okay,” she reiterated, clearly well-versed enough with flighty, nervous new-parents to know to focus on the important information. “You did the right thing coming in, I know seeing any bloody discharge when pregnant can be very scary. A good way to tell if you’re having a miscarriage is painful abdominal cramps along with a higher volume of bloody discharge. If you start bleeding again and are worried, you’re more than welcome to still come in. You should be out of the high risk miscarriage range within the next few days though, after that your risk drops to just three percent.” 

“Thank you.” Harley said, and Peter was glad, he wasn’t sure he was up to talking quite yet, even if he was so relieved it felt like he had been dunked underwater. 

The doctor exited the room after informing them that they could pick up the ultrasound pictures from the front desk, like last time. After she had left, Harley reached for Peter’s clothes to help him get dressed but Peter just squeezed his hand and stopped him. Peter closed his eyes tightly and croaked out in a mantra mostly to himself, but to Harley too, and said, “They’re okay. They’re okay. They’re okay.” 

Harley leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Yeah baby, they’re okay.” 

Peter exhaled a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. He wiped away his tears with his free hand, then said softly, like it was a secret. “I was so _scared._ ” 

“I was scared too,” Harley agreed. He squeezed Peter’s hand back. “But they’re okay. You’re okay. It’s all-“ He swallowed then, seeming to process the situation fully for the first time that morning, and Peter watched him tear up himself. “It’s all okay.” 

Peter gave him a watery smile, eyes red. “I really love you.” 

Harley returned it with a watery smile of his own. “I really love you, too.” He paused. “Both of you.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head and rubbed his thumb over his scent gland, calming him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i can't believe it's been almost a month since i updated this. i am _so_ sorry. i just got kinda busy with balancing school, my new job, and also i've been working on my starker kink exchange fic which i just finished and goes up this weekend. i can promise that you definitely shouldn't have to wait as long for the next update, although the updates might be wildly inconsistent due to life. however! i can promise that this fic will not be abandoned as i do have a plan for it and i have most of the scenes lined out. but! i do wanna know your thoughts down in the comments. is there any pregnancy thing that you really want to see? or just an idea that you have for the pair that you would want to see? I'm open to taking some suggestions for filler in between the big scenes i have planned. so let me know! this chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, but! if you notice! i extended the amount of chapters from 5 to a hesitant 10 because this fic has grown and is gonna be way longer than i initially planned, which is exciting! next chapter there will be a "telling of the parents" of sorts, so you have that to look forward to. in the meantime, your game for this chapter is to take a shot every time Harley calls Peter a pet name, lmao. hope you enjoy this chapter and i can't wait to hear all of your lovely thoughts. - venom

-

The next two weeks of bedrest were hard on Peter. 

He had been told that with his changing hormones he should look out for any signs of a depressive episode, since they were common to experience during and after pregnancy. Peter hadn’t really been listening when the doctor went over it with him because he was too caught up in the relief that their baby was okay, at least for the time being. After a few days had passed he wished he had been paying better attention. 

At first it was fine. But, playing video games and watching TV on his laptop quickly got boring. He had just graduated from college, and had actually been in the process of looking for a full time job when he had gotten pregnant, so at the moment he didn’t have anything to occupy his time. Before he found out he was pregnant he had spent most of his free time being Spider-Man, but now that was out the window. 

He was pretty envious of Harley, who still got to go out and go to work in the lab everyday. Peter entertained the thought of joining Harley in the lab one day once his bedrest was over, but quickly swiped away that thought when he realized that he would have to spend time with Tony, who still didn’t know that he was expecting. That was a conversation he wasn’t exactly looking forward to. 

With all of his free time Peter had a lot of time to sit around and think about things. Overthinking was one of his talents, even if it never seemed to benefit him. Mostly, he thought about Spider-Man and what everything meant going forward. He loved being Spider-Man, and he needed it, not just for everyone’s protection, but to give him a sense of purpose as well. Every time that he thought about suiting up though, all he could think about was his baby, and ironically, his own parents. He usually didn’t think about his parents all too often, other than random thoughts here and there about what they would have thought about things, or how they might have reacted to stuff. 

It was hard having to process the fact again that his parents were gone and would never get to meet Harley, or their baby. His parents death also weighed heavy on his mind whenever he thought about being Spider-Man and the danger that it put him in. After all his thinking, he eventually brought it up to Harley one night when they were curled up together on their couch. 

Peter sat in his lap while Harley rested a protective hand over his stomach. Ever since their last doctor’s appointment Harley hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Peter. Not even necessarily in a sexual way. He just always wanted to touch. Peter figured it was a comfort thing, to protect him, and also to assure them both that their baby was there, and was fine. Harley’s chin tucked into his shoulder so he could still see the TV even as Peter sat in front of him. Peter never wanted Harley to stop holding him like this. Like he was something precious. 

There was a pause in the show they were watching and Peter found himself speaking without even really thinking about it. “I don’t know if I want to still be Spider-Man after this.” 

He felt more than saw Harley rear back in surprise to look at him. He paused the TV as Peter sucked in a breath. He guessed they were talking about this now. 

“You don’t-” Harley started, then abruptly changed tracks. “Baby, you don’t mean that. You _love_ being Spider-Man.” 

Peter shifted in Harley’s lap and buried his face into his neck. “I do.” He conceded, but then continued. “I just. I’ve been thinking about my parents, you know? And it fucking sucked growing up without them. I try to be careful, I try to be safe, but what if something happened to me? I don’t want our baby to grow up without a Mom.” He felt fresh tears burn his eyes. “I don’t want to leave you and the baby all alone. I can’t do that.” 

“Hey,” Harley soothed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “We’ll figure it out, okay? I want you to be safe.” Harley seemed to consider his next words carefully. “But I also know Spider-Man’s a part of you, and I don’t think I could ever ask you to give that up. Maybe just, don’t go after the big guys and focus on being the friendly _neighborhood_ Spider-Man we all know and love.” 

Peter blinked at him through his tears. “But there’s always big guys, and bigger guys, and if something happened to me-” 

“And you have incentive to make it home in one piece.” Harley said firmly. “Look, Tony has a daughter and that hasn’t stopped him from being Iron Man, he’s just not as reckless about it. I’m not going to ask you to give up Spider-Man because that’s not fair. When I fell in love with you I fell in love with all of you, okay? Spider-Man included. You’re a hero, baby, and I want our kids to know how much of a hero you are. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, and this is ours.” He brushed his thumb over Peter’s cheek to wipe the tears away. “Don’t get me wrong. It terrifies me every time you go out in that suit. But I know how important it is and I would never ask you to give it up. All I ask is for you to be careful and try your best to come home every night.” 

Peter’s bottom lip trembled as he started crying in earnest and threw himself into Harley’s arms. “How do you always know the right thing to say!” He wailed as Harley let out a shaky laugh. 

“I almost never know the right thing to say, angel. I’m just speaking the truth this time.” Harley insisted, which made Peter’s heart thump wildly in his ribcage. 

“I’m so in love with you.” Peter told him, and meant it sincerely. “I know it wasn’t planned and everything’s all backwards but I’m so happy I’m having your baby. I want you forever.” 

Harley placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. “It’s you and me forever, baby.” Peter made a noise of protest and pointed exaggeratedly at his stomach which made Harley laugh again. Peter was pretty sure he could listen to Harley laugh every day for the rest of his life. “Sorry. You, me, and our housefull of children.” Harley amended with a cheeky grin as Peter gave him a look of warning. 

“Preschool!” 

“Yeah, yeah, baby.” Harley whispered, his teeth already dangerously close to Peter’s scent gland. “We can always practice though, right?” 

-

A few days later Peter was puttering around the kitchen, enjoying the Sunday morning. With Harley being busy with work, he only got to see him in the evenings during the week, but relished the full days they got to be together on the weekends. Harley was still asleep and Peter was careful not to jostle him as he got out of bed. He had gone into the kitchen to make them some breakfast. 

He was almost done and flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate when he heard Harley get up from the bed. He didn’t pay him any attention until Harley said seemingly out of nowhere, “Peter.” Peter couldn’t place his tone so he glanced over at him only to see Harley watching him intensely. “You’re-” he paused, then started again, his voice a bit rougher. “God baby, you’re showing.” 

“What?!” Peter said with alarm then looked down at himself. He had grabbed a shirt off the floor that morning that had unknowingly been Harley’s. Harley could feel big and imposing with his dominating Alpha pheromones sometimes, but Peter knew how skinny he actually was. And that was rich coming from Peter who used to be scrawny himself, and had only bulked up a bit from the bite. Because of that, Harley’s shirt hugged his frame a little close, and didn’t loosen over his stomach like most of the shirts he had been wearing did.

Peter couldn’t help but stare down at his stomach in complete wonder. How had he missed it? Had he been showing yesterday? Surely he couldn’t have just sprouted it overnight. But, Harley was right. At the bottom of his stomach there was a small hardened, but still unmistakable, little bump. It could pass that maybe Peter had just had a big lunch, though, it was still a bump. “Oh my god,” he whispered as he lifted up his shirt and pressed his hand to the firm curve. 

He wasn’t able to say much else because Harley was too busy closing the distance between them and kissing him. “Jesus,” Harley groaned, attacking his mouth before he moved down the skin of Peter’s neck. “Do you have any idea how hot that is?” He bit down on Peter’s scent gland with no warning which immediately had Peter keening. It wasn’t going to be long until he was leaking slick. 

“I have a pretty good idea,” Peter snarked through a gasp as Harley continued to mark up his throat. “You did knock me up, after all.” 

“You’re so beautiful,” Harley told him, sneaking a hand under the band of his boxers. Both Harley and Peter groaned in unison as Harley’s fingers traced over his wet hole. “Everyone knows you’re mine when you’re like this.” 

Harley used his muscles from working in the lab to lift Peter up and sit him on the counter. Peter immediately spread his legs so that Harley could crowd into his space and fit in-between them. Peter allowed Harley to fondle him for a few minutes more when he suddenly pulled back and said, “The pancakes!” He twisted around the check the frying pan that was on the burner and was relieved to see that it was empty. He forgot that he had flipped the last of them onto a plate before Harley had come out. 

“Fuck the pancakes,” Harley growled before turning Peter so his attention was back on him. Harley lifted up his shirt again so that his stomach was exposed and placed his hand over it. His hand was big enough that he could fit the entire bump against it. “You’re amazing.” 

Peter pouted once Harley finished his assault on his mouth. “But I worked really hard on the pancakes.” 

Harley chuckled, burying his face into his neck. “You hungry, angel? ‘Cause I got something I could definitely feed you.” He said with his trademark crooked grin, eyes sparkling. 

Peter swatted him on the shoulder. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“Yeah, baby?” Harley breathed right against his ear. “I love it when you say big words to me.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, I like it when I can actually eat the food I made before it’s gone cold.” He made sure to give Harley his best puppy dog eyes. “I thought we could eat breakfast together.” 

“Alright, angel.” Harley conceded. “But don’t think I’m gonna keep my hands off you.” 

Peter shot him a look as he helped him down from the counter. “You never do.” 

Harley turned off the burner while Peter started methodically doling pancakes onto two plates for them. He slathered his own with syrup as he batted Harley away and put him on strict orange juice pouring duties. Once he was satisfied that there was more syrup than pancakes on his plate he sat them down onto the tiny table they had in their kitchen. Peter blinked at the small two-seater table for a few moments before he glanced over at Harley. 

“We’re gonna have to get a new table.” When Harley furrowed his brows at him Peter elaborated, “we don’t have room for a highchair.” 

Harley laughed. “Shit. You’re right. Should we get a highchair the same time we get a new table?” 

Peter then had a terrifying thought. “Oh God. I’m gonna have to make a baby registry. How do you even make a baby registry? How do you even know everything you’re going to need?!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Harley soothed him, coming over to him and resting his hands on his hips. “They have like, premade registries I’m pretty sure that you can just add or take off stuff from it.” He gave Peter a sheepish smile when Peter stared at him incredulously. “What! I’ve been to a baby shower before.” 

“You-” Peter cut himself off and shook his head with a smile of his own. “I’m so fucking in love with you.” 

“The feeling’s mutual, babe,” Harley told him before kissing his forehead. “Now let’s eat before your precious pancakes get cold.” 

Harley sat down at his usual chair, and Peter went to go sit down at his but instead Harley grabbed onto his arm and threw him down onto his lap. Peter let out a squawk in surprise as he regained his balance on Harley’s lap. “What are you doing?” 

Harley didn’t say anything at first and just slid Peter’s plate over so it was in front of them, then grabbed a fork. “I said I was gonna feed you.” He mumbled after a moment. 

Normally, Peter would have been miffed at the display of him so obviously Alpha posturing. But, Peter had an inkling that it had something to do with him finally showing, and Harley always had a possessive streak a mile wide. So, Peter let him have this without any protesting. “Okay, Alpha,” he said softly, which he could tell made Harley shiver. 

Harley fed him little bites of pancake with the fork as Peter opened his mouth and chewed each bite obediently. He would never admit it, but it was kind of nice. His inner-Omega was practically purring with satisfaction over his Alpha taking such good care of him, and the blatant show of affection. 

Once Peter’s plate was empty and he was full he grabbed the fork and started returning the favor by feeding Harley bites of pancakes from his own plate which had been forgotten. It was mushy and definitely a sign of his instincts and dumb biology taking over but Peter couldn’t help but feel pleased. An Alpha and Omega feeding each other was something that was so intimate, and here they were doing it at their tiny shabby table while Peter was carrying Harley’s baby. It made his chest swell with pride, and also the feeling of being so genuinely loved. 

When they were both finished Peter couldn’t help burrowing deep into Harley’s arms. He nosed along Harley’s scent gland and took in the comforting aroma of his Alpha, while he was sure Harley was being overwhelmed with happy Omega pheromones. They stayed in the uncomfortable wooden chair like that for a while until Peter knew Harley’s back had to be hurting, but he couldn’t help it, he was so warm and sated that he never wanted to move. 

“You should keep wearing my clothes,” Harley murmured after a while. “I like you in them.” 

Peter snorted. “I’m gonna bust out of them soon, so we’ll have to get you in some baggier clothes first.” 

“I can rock the Billie Eilish chic,” Harley joked, which had Peter laughing brightly. 

“I’m really glad I’m having your baby.” Peter said softly, wanting to enjoy the tender moment between them. 

Harley nuzzled into Peter’s messy chestnut curls. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Aunt May, and a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the thanks to everyone in the discord for being so supportive of this chapter. and also thank you to maia, for always be the best. <3

__

Harley stared up at Peter’s old building with an expression that looked like he was walking to his execution. Peter squeezed his hand. “C’mon,” he said. “It’s going to be fine.” 

Harley just shook his head, but squeezed Peter’s hand back regardless. “She’s going to castrate me, doll.” He sighed. “This might be our last baby.” 

Peter rolled his eyes at Harley’s dramatics. “She’s not going to castrate you,” he said firmly, then morphed his expression into a cheeky grin. “She might rip your knot off, but she won’t castrate you.” 

Harley shuddered, which made Peter laugh. Harley narrowed his eyes. “Don’t say shit like that!”

“Sorry! Just-” Peter giggled until Harley tugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. Peter closed his eyes and basked in his touch. “It’ll be fine,” he soothed, turning serious. “It’s May. She loves you. You know that.” 

“Yeah, yeah, well, that was before I knocked up her baby.” Harley grumbled, but still held onto him. 

“I wonder if she’ll guess it,” Peter pondered out loud, then rolled his eyes again when Harley shot him an inquisitive look. “I smell more like you than myself nowadays, it wouldn’t be unrealistic.” 

Harley groaned, and started running his nose along his neck, to scent mark him further. The scent marking sent a light buzz through Peter’s veins as he bared his throat for even easier access. “It’s really hard for me to be a good boy and control myself when you say shit like that.” 

Peter allowed him to finish, until he was well and truly drenched in his scent completely, then he pulled back. “Okay. We’re going to be late. We have to go up now.” 

“You’re right,” Harley agreed, then sent Peter a low, lazy smile that had want curling in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll knot you real good when we get home, baby.” Harley told him, full of promise. 

Peter slapped his hands away. “No dirty talk at dinner!” He crowed.

Harley just mock saluted him, then said. “Best behavior! I got it, baby.” 

Peter did his best to shoot Harley a withering look before he turned around and started heading for the door. They made their way up the steps in relative silence. The elevator had been broken for as long as Peter could remember, but that didn’t stop Harley from growling quietly to himself about how Peter shouldn’t be walking up the stairs. He placed his hand firm, and steadying, on Peter’s lower back. 

“I’m not an invalid,” Peter whisper-yelled towards him before they got to May’s floor. It shut Harley up, but he didn’t seem happy about it. Even though Peter would never admit it, he was pretty annoyed that he was slightly out of breath just from the stairs. Before Harley even had a chance to open his mouth Peter waved him away. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Stop it.” 

Harley frowned, just for a moment, but then it slipped into something more grim when they got outside of May’s door. Peter elbowed him. “If you keep looking like that she’s going to be suspicious right away!”

Harley still looked anxious, so Peter sighed and shuffled him down the hallway a bit so they weren’t hovering in front of the door. He glanced around to make sure nobody was around, or in the hallway, and pushed Harley up against the wall. Peter was in an oversized light blue sweater, and baggy jeans. He wasn’t showing a ton, but he had a small unmistakable bump right at the bottom of his stomach, across his pelvis. He lifted his sweater so that his bump was exposed, and grabbed Harley’s hand to hold it over his stomach, effectively cupping his bump in his hand. 

“It’s okay, Alpha. It’s gonna go great,” Peter said quietly, making sure his voice was calm. It wasn’t really fair using his scent, or his bump to calm Harley down, but he didn’t have many options and Harley seemed to have needed it. 

Harley closed his eyes and let out a breath. His thumb twitched over Peter’s bump. “You’re right, ‘mega.” Then he repeated Peter’s words from earlier. “It’s just May. She loves me.” 

Peter nodded. “And I love you.” He followed it up by giving Harley a short kiss. 

“Love you too.” Harley said into his mouth as he pulled him in for another kiss, but they broke apart pretty quickly. 

They walked back over to the door, and Peter wrapped his pinky around Harley’s as Harley beamed at him. “I don’t even care if she castrates me ‘cause I knocked up the best Omega in the world.” 

“Shut up,” Peter laughed, but he was definitely blushing, and could feel his ears burning. “Do you remember what we talked about on the ride over here.”

Harley nodded diligently. “Hands off the merchandise in front of May,” he parroted, which made Peter giggle despite himself. 

Peter steeled himself for a second, took a breath, and then knocked on the door. He adjusted his sweater nervously, to make sure that it swallowed his frame as he waited. He could hear May’s steps towards the door a few seconds before she threw it open. “Boys!” She exclaimed sunnily, and immediately tugged Peter across the threshold into a hug. 

Peter hugged her back, then smiled when she broke away and hugged Harley as well. This was hardly their first dinner together, and Peter knew how much May adored Harley. He really had nothing to be nervous about. 

“It’s so good to see you guys,” She said brightly as she ushered them into the kitchen. “It’s been too long.” She leaned against the counter. “Is Queens really too far from Brooklyn these days?” 

“We should come by more,” Harley was the first to say, before Peter had a chance. Peter looked at him in surprise. “We’ve just been...busy, but we will.” 

Peter brushed his fingers against Harley’s hip in a tender gesture. “We will,” he agreed, “So, what’s for dinner?” 

May sent them a knowing glance. “I didn’t have time to stop by the store after my shift, so I figured we would just order some pizza. Does that sound good?”

“Pizza’s perfect, thank you,” Harley told her politely. Peter was grateful, he wasn’t sure if he could survive eating any of May’s cooking with his picky-eating and persistent low-grade nausea. Pizza really would be perfect. 

They ordered pizza and then settled in the living room. Peter and Harley sat a respectable distance away from each other as May prodded them about what they had been up to. She asked questions about the project Harley had been working on with SI, and Peter couldn’t help the heart-eyes he gave him as he watched Harley talk animatedly about it. He was definitely caught if the sly look May shot him was any indicator, and Peter ducked his head as his cheeks turned red. Harley was completely oblivious to their silent conversation, as usual. 

The pizza arrived without much preamble, and May got out a bunch of paper plates so they could continue to sit in the living area, instead of setting up the kitchen table. Peter blushed, going all gooey inside when Harley told him to stay put and made his plate for him. Peter caught May’s lips twitching at that, clearly holding back a smile. He was well aware what it _looked_ like - an Alpha providing; and he knew she probably appreciated it, so he sat back and let Harley dote on him, just a bit. 

May sat down in the armchair across from Peter with her own plate of pizza, while Harley fussed over him until Peter told him to get his own plate and sit down. Harley did, and Peter couldn’t help but scoot closer until their thighs were touching. 

“Oh!” May said suddenly, “I forgot I have a bottle of wine in the ‘fridge, do you boys want some?”

Peter blanched, but did his best to smile innocently at May. “That’s fine. We’re uh, we’re both good with just water...actually.” 

May’s eyes narrowed for a half a second, but almost as soon as Peter noticed it her expression had smoothed back into something warm and easy. 

The rest of the dinner went by without much of a hitch, and Peter’s eyes drooped serenely at being full. He let himself lean into Harley’s touch for a moment, before he straightened back up, not wanting to be too affectionate in front of May. 

It was after dinner, once May and Harley had thrown out the plates and came back to the living room, that May put her hands on her hips and said, “Okay, spill it, boys.” 

Peter’s eyes widened almost comically as him and Harley glanced at each other in panic before staring back at her. “Spill what?” Peter squeaked. 

May about nearly rolled her eyes. “Peter, honey. I haven’t seen you boys in weeks and suddenly you both wanted to have dinner with me? I’m not stupid. Obviously there’s something you boys want to tell me.” She laughed for a second, bright and tinny, then said, “I was expecting you guys to tell me you bonded, but neither of you have a mark, so now I’m really curious.” 

Peter swallowed nervously, although looking at May with her kind eyes and encouraging smile made most of it dissipate. He tangled his fingers into Harley’s hand that was sitting next to him. “Well, we’re uh-” He started, but Harley cut him off. 

“Peter’s pregnant.” He blurted out. 

Peter watched as several different emotions flashed across May’s face. “You’re-” she paused. “Really?” She settled on, her eyes shining. 

Peter nodded. He glanced at Harley, squeezed his hand, and then turned his attention back to May. “Yeah May we’re-” he found himself getting choked up even though he had promised himself on the way over that he wouldn’t cry. “We’re having a baby.” 

“Oh, _Peter_ ,” May said a little hysterically before she bounded over and immediately pulled Peter up into a bone crushing hug. She shifted back and then cupped Peter’s face with both hands. This close, Peter could see the tears welling up in her eyes. “My baby’s having a baby.” 

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed, now crying a bit himself. He gestured down to his stomach, which was covered by his baggy sweater. “Do you wanna…?”

He lifted up his sweater to show his small bump while May cried over him. She sniffled and placed her hands gingerly over his stomach. “Oh Peter, sweetie. This is wonderful news.” 

Peter nearly sagged in relief. “We were worried you would...just cause we’re young and haven’t bonded yet.” 

“You _are_ young,” May chided gently. “But I would never be mad at you, not over something like this.” She gave him a watery smile. “There’s gonna be another Parker.” 

“Well actually-” Peter corrected, shooting his eyes over at Harley. He was grateful he let them have their moment. “It’s technically a _Keener baby_.” He waved his hand at Harley who caught on and shot him one of the biggest grins he’d ever seen. He dug around in his pocket until he found the ultrasound picture they had brought from home to give to her. He handed it to Peter, who then handed it to May, who was mostly a wreck. Peter pointed to the little swirl, and then the text up at the top. “It’s a Keener baby, but all the good things will definitely come from the Parker side,” He winked as May laughed. Harley scoffed indignantly behind him, which made Peter’s shoulders shake. 

May wiped her eyes, and held onto the picture tightly. “I’m definitely opening the wine now. Peter’s not allowed, but c’mon Harley, me and you can have a glass.” 

She shuffled Harley into the kitchen to help her get the cork out as Peter sat back down on the couch and tried not to cry. When Harley came back over, he brought Peter another fresh cup of water and put his hand over Peter’s stomach, just for a second, before he sat down, like he always did at home. Peter couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Love you,” he told him quietly.

Harley kissed a spot by his temple. “Love you, too.” 

When May sat down with her wine glass, Peter grabbed Harley’s hand once again. “We also wanted to ask,” Peter began, and nudged his knee against Harley’s. “You’re such a big part of my life and we’ve been talking, and I know you’re my Aunt May, but we were wondering if you wanted to be the baby’s Grandmother.” 

May sat down her wine glass. “Of course!” She said, her voice wobbling. “I want to be there for everything.” 

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “You will be,” Harley told her firmly, before Peter could find the words. “We’re gonna make you babysit all the time, dontchu’ worry.” 

Peter giggled as May and Harley started their back and forth. He was so happy he was nearly buzzing. 

*

Later, when they were leaving, May caught Peter on his way out the door. She was close to tears again, and brought her hand up to rest against Peter’s cheek. Her smile was a little sad when she said, “Ben would’ve been proud.” 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, already feeling like he was ready to cry again. 

May nodded, sagely. “He would’ve loved to have been here to see this. He would’ve been very proud, no doubt.”

Peter gave her another tight hug, in which he cried into her shoulder a little bit, before him and Harley started making their way down the stairs. 

__

“I’m still mad you were almost late,” Peter hissed at Harley as he shot the receptionist an innocent smile, before it turned into a scowl when he looked back over at Harley. “Is the lab really more important than our _baby_?” 

Harley stared at him with wide eyes as Peter huffed and sat down on one of the waiting room chairs. Harley made his way slowly over to him. “I just lost track of time, darlin’. I promise. I’m sorry.” Harley told him sincerely, inching closer. 

Peter glared at him for another minute, just to torture him, then rolled his eyes. “I’m just fucking with you. Sit down.” 

Harley squinted at him a second, like it could all be an elaborate trap, but he still sat down in the chair obediently, if not a bit cautiously. “Okay…?”

Peter sighed then, and rubbed his eyes. “I’m just nervous about the scan and am feeling really hormonal and just wanted to bitch at someone. I’m not actually mad.” To further prove his point, he rested his head onto Harley’s shoulder. It was a good idea until he burrowed even closer and got flooded with Harley’s scent. It was undercut with oil from the lab, but underneath it all was the sharp smell of apples, and clean linen that was unmistakably _Harley_. “Oh fuck, you smell so good,” Peter slurred, pressing his face into Harley’s neck. 

Harley laughed, but tangled his fingers into Peter’s hair. “You’re giving me a lot of mixed signals here, baby.” 

“Good.” Peter snarked, but was still low-grade scenting him. “You need to be put in your place.” 

They were at their sixteen week scan, and Peter was a little on edge. They were supposed to have had a scan at his twelve week mark, but they had skipped it, considering they had had a scan only about a week prior during the miscarriage scare. They had also been told that there was a possibility they could find out the gender, so Peter was equal parts nervous and excited. That, mixed with his pregnancy hormones made for a pretty lethal bratty-Peter tonic. 

“When we get home,” Peter purred, his voice no louder than a whisper, “You’re gonna hold me, and then I’m gonna sit on your knot for hours.” 

Harley’s hands twitched in his hair. “Baby, you cannot make me get hard in this doctor’s office. Please.” 

Peter grinned ferally into his neck. “Not trying to. Just telling you my plans.” 

“I’m getting whiplash,” Harley muttered under his breath. 

Before Peter had a chance to say something snippy back, a nurse was calling them back. Now that they had been through the process a few times Peter felt a little more comfortable, or at least, he knew what to expect. He wasn’t sure he would ever be fully comfortable having nothing but a full sheet between him and the doctor, but he wasn’t as mortified as he had been on his first go around. 

Their doctor came in after only a short wait and went over a few things with them before they started the ultrasound. She wanted to know all of Peter’s symptoms, and how he was holding up in his daily life. Peter told her about how his nausea had lessened from what it had been in the beginning, and that he had started showing. The doctor went over a few symptoms with him that he should look out for in the near future, and he had to fight the urge to flick Harley when he smirked as the doctor listed “increased libido” as one of them. 

Once she finished her initial checkup, she rubbed the jelly over Peter’s exposed stomach and started the ultrasound. As soon as she started moving the wand over Peter’s stomach, their baby’s heartbeat filled the room. Peter was pretty sure he would never get sick of the sound of it. He did note that it sounded slower than it had before, which made him a little anxious. 

“Okay it looks like....” The doctor paused, then exclaimed, “oh!” Peter tensed immediately, waiting for the doctor to finish. He couldn’t handle it if something was wrong. But then the doctor smiled gently at them. “This is a little late in the game to be finding out, but you missed your twelve week exam, correct?” Peter nodded while Harley filled her in on their scare. 

The doctor nodded sympathetically herself, then said, “Normally the latest this is detected is the thirteenth, sometimes fourteenth week, but I’m happy to tell you that it looks like you’re having twins.”

Peter’s jaw dropped as Harley made a noise next to him. “Twins!?” Peter asked, feeling a little dizzy. “As in two?! Two babies?” The doctor laughed at their reaction. 

The doctor pointed to the screen with clipped and clean red fingernails. She pointed to a white curved swirl on the screen. She selected it so that computer brackets went around the image and it said ‘Baby 1.’ “That’s one baby,” she said. “Baby One has a slightly stronger heartbeat so I feel comfortable saying they were the baby we’ve been looking at since the beginning. Now Baby Number Two was hiding.” She then moved the brackets over to another swirl on the other end of the screen, “This one is a little smaller and more condensed.” She held the wand over Peter’s stomach and played the heartbeat for Baby 1, and then Baby 2. Peter could tell that Baby 2’s heartbeat was weaker, just like had noticed right away.

“Is that okay?” Peter asked frantically. “Their heartbeat being weaker, is there something wrong?”

The doctor shook her head. “Not at this time. It’s common for one twin to be smaller or have a weaker heartbeat at least in the gestational stage. It’s especially more common with fraternal twins, like you guys have, since they haven’t developed at the exact same time since the beginning. If one of the babies starts hogging nutrients from the other and it hinders development then we can intervene, but that’s not necessary at all right now” 

The doctor fiddled with the ultrasound machine as Peter tried to let it sink in that they were having twins. _TWINS!_ Two whole babies instead of one. 

“Do you want to know the genders of the babies?” The doctor asked kindly. 

That was a question Peter didn’t even have to think about. “Yes,” he replied instantly, then shot Harley a look to make sure it was okay. Harley was as pale as a ghost, but he nodded and squeezed Peter’s hand. 

“Well,” the doctor began, pointing to each respective baby, “It looks like Baby 1 _and_ Baby 2 are both girls. So, congratulations, you’re having twin girls.” 

“Twin girls,” Harley parroted faintly, as Peter could only stare at the two white swirls on the screen. 

“Abbie’s going to die,” Peter said, still barely processing the fact that instead of one baby, they now were going to have two. “God! We really are going to need a new table!”

At the ridiculousness of it Peter and Harley started laughing hysterically. The doctor didn’t join in, but she regarded Peter and Harley fondly. She glanced over at the screen one more time, before she went to the sink in the corner to take her gloves off and wash her hands. “It looks like everything is healthy, and developing normally. The fact that it’s twins does change some things for further down the line, but not much. We will request that you get ultrasounds more frequently, just to make sure the twins are developing at the right rate, and that one isn’t taking too much from the other. Aside from that, things look good.” 

The doctor was about to step out when Peter stopped her. “Oh um! We were wondering if there was any way we could get more than one copy of the ultrasound pictures?” He shot her a shy smile. “We just started telling people.” 

“Of course,” the doctor told him. “You’ll just have to tell the receptionist at the front and they can print more for you.” Then she closed the door and left Harley and Peter alone in the room together.

“Oh my god!” Peter was the first one to break the silence. “Two!”

Harley laughed a little maniacally. “I know! We’re gonna have our hands full.” 

A thought occurred to Peter then, and he couldn’t stop laughing. “You really-” he had to wheeze in a breath so he could finish his sentence. “God, Keener, you really did fuck another baby into me.” 

Peter could smell the proud Alpha pheromones that clouded the room while Harley grinned at him sharply, and all shark-like. “Guess I already broke the preschool amendment, huh?”

Peter rolled his eyes, too high on endorphins to even worry or object. He was carrying two of Harley’s babies, and honestly couldn’t be happier. “You’re lucky I like you so much.” 

Harley leaned down to kiss him, then. “I really am.” 

“The plan still stands for when we get home,” Peter told him as Harley helped him up from the cot and he started tugging his clothes back on. “But dear God do _not_ fuck another baby into me. I can’t handle any more.” 

Harley siddled up behind him and placed his hands on his hips, digging into the softening flesh there. “How can I, when you look so good? Love you like this, baby.” 

“I know you do,” Peter said smugly, then batted him away. “But we cannot fuck in this doctor’s office, so if you want this ass, you better get _your_ ass in gear, Keener.” 

Harley’s eyes got even darker somehow at that, and predatory. “Oooh, is that your Mom voice, baby? You gonna boss me around?” 

Peter shoved him. “I _will_ put you in timeout if you don’t stop,” Peter warned him, but he was holding back a smile, and there was no bite to it. 

Harley conceded, and they made their way to the front desk to check out and collect their pictures. Peter asked bashfully if they could get a couple more copies for the friends and families, while the receptionist compiled happily, and handed them an envelope with a bunch of copies. 

Once they got outside, Peter glanced over at Harley with exasperation. “I think we have to tell everyone now.”

Harley nodded, and pulled out his phone. His expression was serious. “You call May, I’ll call Abbie.” 

That was how they ended up passing their phones back and forth, exchanging info with each respective family member as they broke the news they were having twins. Peter and Harley both couldn’t get the grins off their face over May and Abbie’s palpable joy. Harley and Peter even agreed that they would video call with Harley’s Mom sometime that week to tell her personally. They also promised Abbie that they would mail her the ultrasound picture as soon as they got home. 

It wasn’t until they got home and crossed the threshold of their apartment that Peter stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Harley with dawning horror. “Oh shit.” He said. “We have to tell _Tony_.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And y'all didn't have to wait a whole month this time! Writing this fic has been my new escape because writing the fluff is so fun. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and make sure to give the tags a onceover every time I update because sometimes I add things as they come up.

__

Peter wasn’t sure what woke him up, but he knew that he was awake, and decidedly not happy about it. Even nestled under a tower of blankets, with Harley pressed completely up against his back, he was still freezing. He regretted only wearing a t-shirt to bed, instead of something cozy, like a sweater. It was starting to get cold in New York, with the changing season, and the temperature was dropping. 

Harley shuffled a bit next to him and pulled him even closer. To test if he was awake, Peter slid his ice-cold feet up his calves. Harley didn’t open his eyes, but he did eventually mumble. “I hate when you do that.” 

“I’m cooooold.” Peter whined a little pathetically before he rolled over and buried himself into Harley’s chest. Harley’s hands moved to wrap around his waist almost like an afterthought. He brought his face into Harley’s neck. “How are you so warm?”

Harley groaned, but then blinked his eyes open so that he was more awake. He began tugging off his sweater. He had actually been smart and gone to bed with a sweater, a _baggy_ sweater. He had started wearing comically large sweaters around the house and to work, per Peter’s insistence. Because Peter was always cold, and also Peter didn’t want to wear anything that didn’t smell like him anymore. He complained about it, but Peter knew he was secretly pleased. It was just another way for him to claim him. Like the babies in Peter’s stomach weren’t enough. 

“Take off your shirt, darlin’,” Harley said sleepily once he was done, already slipping his fingers under the hem of Peter’s t-shirt. 

Peter blinked at him. “How is taking my clothes off gonna make me less cold?”

“Body heat, baby, c’mon,” Harley urged, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Body heat, really? Is that even a thing?”

“Would I lie to you?” Harley asked dramatically, pretending to be offended. 

Peter rolled his eyes again, but leaned over to kiss him anyway. He did tug off his shirt like instructed as well. The cool air from the room immediately made him shiver, but it wasn’t long until Harley pulled him against him, and then lifted the comforter so that it covered them. Harley’s skin was warm against Peter’s, and absolutely drenched in his scent. Peter purred almost subconsciously as he nestled in closer. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he let the warmth wash over him. “Alpha,” he whined, getting as close as possible to him. 

“You know,” Harley drawled, already nudging Peter’s legs apart. “There is something else we could do to warm you up.” 

“Oh God,” Peter said, not moving away from Harley’s collarbone. “You’re gonna fuck _another_ baby into me.” 

“That’s your new favorite joke, huh?” Harley teased, but was already trailing his hand down from Peter’s hip. Peter spread his legs even further so that he was almost in a straddle over Harley’s legs. He did it almost on autopilot. Like his body was trained to just open itself up to Harley. 

“You gettin’ wet for me, ‘mega?” Harley asked, his voice a low rumble in Peter’s ear. 

“Mmhmm,” Peter breathed into his skin, already grinding his hips against Harley’s stomach. “Harleeey.” 

“I know what you need, babydoll,” Harley assured him, bringing a finger down to prod at his entrance that had started leaking slick. “I always know what you need.” Peter licked over the patch of skin on Harley’s neck where their mating bond would eventually go. Harley growled then, an Alpha growl that had Peter keening and slicking even further. Harley entered him with two of his fingers, which Peter grinded back onto right away. He had enough slick that they slid right in without any resistance. 

“Want you, Alpha,” Peter purred into his neck. 

Harley curled his fingers up so that they hit Peter’s prostate. Peter gasped against Harley’s throat. “Aww, are you needy today, honey? You’re just my needy little baby, ain’t that right?”

Peter squirmed on his fingers from his position on his lap. “Yeah,” he whimpered, not capable of much else. He _was_ needy for him. He kept mouthing over Harley’s neck. He wanted to make sure that he smelled like desperate Omega all day so that everyone would know he was taken. The skin around Harley’s empty mating mark had started to turn red and it satisfied Peter. Not as much as a bite mark would, but this was pretty good. 

Peter was needy for him, but he also wanted Harley to be just as needy. He smirked as he decided to try something new. He leaned up just enough so that he was right by Harley’s ear. “I want Daddy to fuck me.” 

Harley groaned then, and his head fell further back onto the pillow, which gave Peter more access to his neck. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He pulled his two fingers out and gripped tightly onto Peter’s hips. “You need Daddy to fuck you, baby?” 

Peter nodded frantically and kept rolling his hips, not caring that he was getting some of his slick on Harley’s stomach. They were probably going to have to shower after this anyway. Harley nudged down his boxers sloppily with his one free hand, so that his hard dick was revealed. Peter could feel the tip of it against his hole and his mouth dropped open on an exhale. 

“Oh fuck,” Harley breathed as he started sinking inside. It wasn’t hard from their position, with gravity working in their favor. “How are you still this tight, angel?” 

“Harley,” Peter whimpered once Harley was all the way inside of him. He always felt so good once he was completely inside, Peter wondered if he ever would get tired of it. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Harley cooed. “You take it so good, baby. You make me lose my mind. You’re all soft and glowy, but still hungry for my cock. God, you’re beautiful.” 

“Don’t stop,” Peter pleaded after Harley canted his hips up to give a particularly harder thrust. “Don’t stop, Daddy, please don’t stop.” 

Harley gripped even tighter onto Peter’s hips, dragging him up and down. “Wouldn’t dream of it, angel. Not when you need me this bad. You just need your Alpha to fill you up.” 

“Yeah,” Peter slurred, falling forward to pant into Harley’s neck. The new angle gave Harley even more leverage to fuck into him harder, and deeper. “Fill me up.” 

Harley chuckled, and it made Peter shiver. “Aren’t you full enough, baby?” He taunted, slowing his thrusts into a dirty grind. “You’re all full of my babies, honey. Like the good little ‘mega you are. You’re so greedy. You want my cum too? You think you’ve earned it?

“Want it, Daddy, please?” Peter whined, too far gone to say much else. Harley’s cock felt so good he could barely think. 

“Yeah angel,” Harley breathed out. “‘Course you can have it. You’re so good. So hot and wet for me. You’re just my little angelbaby, right honey?” 

Peter was pretty sure Harley was going to actually kill him one of these days with all his pet names. Peter sobbed when he felt Harley’s knot swell, and eventually it caught, binding them together. “I’m close, ‘m so close-” Peter told him, feeling impossibly full with Harley’s knot inside of him. 

“Come on my knot, baby,” Harley crooned, before he reached down to start stroking Peter’s cock. “Wanna feel it, I know you can.” It only took him two strokes before Peter’s hips were twitching and he came with a loud cry, convulsing around Harley’s knot. The rhythmic clenching of his hole is what threw Harley over the edge, and Peter could feel his cum spilling inside of him as he bit into the tender spot where Peter’s neck met his shoulder. 

They had a few minutes of silence, where Peter settled himself like a blanket on top of Harley and relished the feeling of having him so close. Sometimes it was like he couldn’t get him close enough. It was a feeling he’d had before, but it had increased ever since he had gotten pregnant. Occasionally it was like he couldn’t fully relax unless Harley was near him, or touching him. But right here, right now? Peter was content. He had Harley all around him, _and_ inside of him. It felt like how things were supposed to be. 

“Are you still cold?” Harley prodded before poking him. All of Peter’s sappy thoughts went out the window as he stuck his tongue out at him. Leave it to Harley to get bored after a few minutes of peace. 

“Who needs a heated blanket,” Peter said a little nonsensically, before he snuggled even closer to Harley. 

After a bit Harley’s knot shrunk and he was able to slip out. Peter whined pathetically at the loss of him, feeling empty without him. “I know, angel,” Harley whispered before kissing his forehead. “I’d stay in you all day if I could.” 

Harley peeled himself away so he could go shower and get ready for work, while Peter tried his best not to feel lonely. Harley threw him his sweater, which had been tossed onto the floor at the beginning of their escapades. Peter practically preened as soon as he slipped it on and burrowed under the covers. Harley had to shower so that he was decent for work, but that didn’t mean Peter couldn’t enjoy how their whole bed smelled like them. He’d get to wear Harley’s sweater all day and smell like him. It made something happy rumble in his chest. 

Harley finished his shower and got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he put his shoes on. They were a pair of combat boots that Peter adored. While Harley was putting on his shoes, Peter walked on his knees across the bed until he reached him. He draped himself along his back and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Harley laughed. “It’s only for a few hours, baby. I’ll be home tonight. The second I get off, you know I’ll be right back here.” He paused, then asked, “What do you want for dinner? Do you want me to pick up something?” 

“No,” Peter said, still holding onto him. “I’ll make something. It’ll give me something to do.” 

They stayed like that for another minute. “You know you’re gonna have to let me go so I can leave.” 

Peter sniffled. “I know.” 

Harley turned then, to look at him. His eyes were concerned. “Are you okay? Do you need me to stay home?” 

Peter shook his head, but cancelled it out by tightening his hold around Harley’s shoulders. He breathed out. “I probably shouldn’t open that door.” 

“Why, what’s wrong?” 

Peter gave him a watery smile. “If you start that I’ll ask you to stay home everyday.” 

Harley brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair and urged him to look at him. “Do you need me to stay home?” He asked seriously. “‘Cause you say the word, baby, and I’ll call out. You know that.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter told him, already feeling like a nuisance. “It’s fine. I’ll be okay. I just miss you when you’re at work. I don’t know. I think it’s all the hormones and stuff.” 

Harley frowned, but then he kissed Peter’s shoulder with a twist of his head. “I’ll call you on my lunch break. Okay? I want you to promise me that you’ll tell me if you need me home, alright?” 

“I promise,” Peter swore, feeling something flutter in his chest. “I love you so much. Like, a lot, a lot.” 

“I love you more than Steve loves Bucky,” Harley told him, with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

Peter laughed. “Now you’re just being a kiss-ass.” 

“Hey, I am not-” Harley crowed, before it was cut off by his phone ringing loudly. “Shit-” he swore before he got up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “Hey what’s up,” he said into it before he mouthed ‘Tony’ to Peter. 

He furrowed his eyebrows at whatever Tony was saying over the phone, then frowned. “No,” he said, then frowned even further. “I can’t do anymore late nights, I’m sorry.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No I get it. Something just came up and I can’t. No, nothing’s wrong.” He made a weird face at Peter while Peter’s eyes got as wide as saucers and he started waving his hands around. “...Right,” Harley said, looking at Peter like he was insane. “Look, I just can’t. Yeah I know.” He shot Peter a guilty look. “He’s good. _Yes_ he still knows where the Tower is.” Harley rolled his eyes at that one. “...Yeah, I’ll get him to come by sometime. You know it’s crazy with us both being so busy.” He said a few more words before he hung up, and then groaned. 

Peter flopped back onto their bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I know we have to tell him, and soon. But he’s going to give us disappointed eyes and I might cry.” 

“If he makes you cry I’ll kill him,” Harley told him, sounding dead serious. 

“Alright, Alpha-boy,” Peter teased, but felt a sizzle of satisfaction that Harley would protect him, even against Tony of all people, without so much as a second-thought. “We should probably tell him this weekend,” Peter eventually conceded. “Before I get even bigger and can’t even fit in the elevator,” he finished morosely. 

“Pretty sure if the elevator can fit Thor it’ll be able to fit your tiny little belly.” Harley mocked him. 

“Yeah well, we’ll see about that,” Peter said darkly. He sat up enough to kiss Harley goodbye. “Lunch break?” He asked hopefully, biting his lip. 

“Even an Avengers’ level threat wouldn’t stop me from calling you, baby.” Harley told him, which made Peter flush from head to toe. 

“Okay,” he said, mentally preparing himself for a few hours without Harley. “Have fun in the lab.” 

“You know,” Harley said, looking thoughtful. “Once we tell him and stuff, you’re always welcome to come to the lab, you know that.” 

Peter made a non-committal noise. “I don’t know if that’s the best idea, considering I know what you two mad scientists get up to.” 

“Hey,” Harley said, his eyes darkening. “I would never do anything that would put you or the babies in danger. Ever.” 

Peter’s heart warmed at that admission. “I know, Alpha,” he said, wanting to make sure that Harley knew he believed him. “You take such good care of me.” He grabbed onto Harley's hand and guided it under his sweater so that it rested against his bump. “Take such good care of _us._ ” 

Harley sucked in a breath that sounded painful. “Now that’s just not fair, angel. You’re making it really hard to leave.” 

Peter batted his eyelashes, basking in the attention. “Just reminding you of what’s at home,” Peter said as innocently as possible. With the smirk Harley gave him he wasn’t sure it worked. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna be late,” He said, glancing at the clock. He leaned down to press one more kiss against Peter’s lips. “You sure you’re gonna be okay, angel?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Peter told him, and meant it. He already was starting to feel a little better, and not as fragile. “Go do some science so you can tell me all about it.” 

“I will,” Harley assured him, and then started rushing around their room, and eventually their kitchen to grab all the rest of the stuff he needed. When the door closed and he was officially on his way to work Peter did his best to not miss him already.

__

About halfway through the day Peter got lonely, and nothing was helping. Harley had already texted him to let him know that he was going to be taking his lunch break later than usual and Peter had to hold back tears. It was pathetic, really. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

He resorted to calling MJ to complain. “It’s ridiculous,” he told her, feeling weepy. “I feel like one of those desperate Omegas from all the fairy tales. I just miss him.” He picked at a fraying string at the bottom of the sweater. “Even if he’s gone for a few hours it’s like I can feel a piece of myself missing.” 

MJ simply sighed over the phone, like Peter’s stupidity was physically paining her. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t expect this.” 

Peter scrunched up his nose. “What do you mean!”

“You’re pregnant. And unbonded.” She said like he was the dumbest person on the planet. “Displacement and natal-attachment are to be expected.” 

“Uhhh,” Peter said, still not really clicking all the pieces together. “Break that down for me?” 

He could almost hear MJ rolling her eyes over the phone. He was sure if she was the type to chew gum she’d be smacking it right into his ear. “You guys aren’t bonded, so you never formed a secure attachment. You’re pregnant, and vulnerable, so your inner-Omega is probably scared that any minute your Alpha’s going to leave, because you don’t have that permanent tether. Even though you know and I know rationally that he’s not going to leave, your biology doesn’t know that. You’ll probably be like this until you do a temporary bond, or whatever.” 

“Wait. Temporary bond?” 

“God, it’s like you didn’t even pay attention in health class,” MJ scolded him. “I’m surprised you guys haven’t done it already.” 

“I thought you could only do a mating bond when in heat?” Peter asked. 

“A permanent mating bond, yeah. But you can do one outside of heat, it’s just a temporary one then. That would probably help you guys. Because I can tell you it’s probably only gonna get worse as your pregnancy goes on.” 

“Shit,” Peter agreed. “We should probably do that.” He smiled then, trying to butter her up. “How did I end up with such a smart best friend?” 

“Sometimes I wonder myself, Parker.” She told him in her usual deadpan. “Also, probably because Ned’s just as dumb as you.” He heard shuffling on the other end of the phone. “By the way, when are you gonna tell him?”

“I was going to tell him over the phone, but it’s not as exciting that way.” Peter pouted. “Him and Betty get back from their semester abroad in a week, so I thought maybe I could invite you, him and Betty all over for dinner and then tell them then.” 

“That would be cute,” MJ said, approving of the idea. “We have to plan some big dramatic reveal. I’m betting you right now Betty will pick up on it right away, but Ned will have no clue.” 

Peter giggled. “I’m not even taking that bet! I’ve known Ned longer than you. He could be staring right at my bump and he still wouldn’t put it together.” 

“How you guys survived before me I’ll never know,” MJ told him with mock-awe. “Now, tell me about the rest of your pregnancy wiles, I need some entertainment.” 

__

Harley did eventually call Peter on his lunch break like he had promised. Peter felt better even hearing his voice. The loneliness in the pit of his stomach seemed to diminish a bit now that he knew that they could bond. It didn’t matter that it was a temporary one to him, just the fact that they could do it at all helped him feel calmer. 

Even after Harley’s late lunch phone call Peter had a few hours to kill before Harley would be home. He was bored out of his skull. He had also promised to cook dinner, but had winced when he took a look into their refrigerator. They didn’t have much to work with, considering Peter had become a food goblin as of late, and they also were really bad about living on takeout nearly exclusively. 

Peter decided that he was going to spend his afternoon going to the grocery store. He threw on a pair of jeans that had a stretched out waistline so they didn’t pinch his stomach, as well as a jacket, and scarf, to make sure that he didn’t get chilly with the biting New York winds, just on the cusp of fall turning into winter. 

Peter was pretty impressed with himself at how well the grocery shopping endeavor went. He didn’t get too tired, or winded, like he had been dreading. It almost felt like he was normal; like he was out running errands before he got pregnant. He filled up his cart and enjoyed checking out all the little things, and just being out of the house. He got a bunch of things that sounded good to his pregnancy starved brain that he was sure Harley was going to have some questions about when he got home. 

He was almost done and was close to heading to the checkout lane when something caught his eye. There was an endcap with some baby clothes on it. He paused, stopping his cart in its tracks. Him and Harley hadn’t even begun to look at baby clothes, because it had all seemed overwhelming in the start. Now, he was a little more warmed up to the idea and knew that their window for nabbing stuff was beginning to rapidly shrink. They still needed to get that new dining room table, and highchairs. But, Peter figured that maybe he could indulge on some clothes, if they were cute enough. 

He dug through a few cute onesies, but nothing really caught his eye. He was about to call it a wash when he got down to a pair of onesies at the bottom of the pile. His eyes widened and he about started crying right there in the grocery store. Right at the bottom was a pack of two onesies with the “Nirvana” logo on them, like it was made for him. “Oh your Daddy’s gonna die,” Peter whispered quietly to his stomach before he grinned. He threw the onesies into his cart with glee and started making his way to the checkout lane. He couldn’t wait to see Harley’s reaction. 

__

He didn’t have to wait long because it was only about an hour after he got home that Harley was coming through the door. Peter glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the stove. “I’m making pasta,” he told Harley, and stirred the noodles around in the pan. 

“Hey,” Harley said, slinking up behind him and pressing a hand to his hip. 

“Hey, yourself,” Peter teased back, but could barely contain his excitement. 

“I have a surprise for you,” they both said at the same time. They both got quiet and blinked at each other. 

“You first,” Peter said, but Harley tsked. 

“Nah, what were you up to today that you got me a surprise?” 

Peter beamed. “I went grocery shopping! I got so much food.” 

“Oh no,” Harley pretended to be horrified. “You sure we should’ve set you loose on the poor grocery store? Do they have anything left?” 

“Ha ha,” Peter said sarcastically. “You first, c’mon.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Harley raised his hands in surrender. He went over to his backpack, which he had thrown onto the table when he came in the door. “I know we haven’t really started yet, but I saw this before I got on the subway and I just had to.” He then unzipped his backpack and pulled out two identical baby blankets. They were a deep blue, with a red satin trim, and they each had Peter’s Spider-Man logo right in the center.

“Oh my GOD!” Peter yelled, dropping the spoon in the pan as he rushed over. “You _didn’t_!” He could feel the tears welling up and spilling out already. “You- oh my God!” He said again, for lack of anything else to say. He ran his hands along the uber soft blankets and wanted to bawl his eyes out into them. 

“I didn’t even know they had Spider-Man baby stuff. This has opened all sorts of doors,” Harley rambled excitedly next to him. 

“My surprise is so stupid now!” Peter wailed, still holding onto the blankets. “This is the best surprise ever. These are so cute I’m going to die.” 

“No! Hey!” Harley objected. “I wanna know all about your surprise, c’mon!”

Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “Okay,” he said, and went over to the one grocery bag on the counter that he had kept the onesies in. “I got something today too, but I didn’t know that you were going to find the best baby blankets ever.” 

He pulled out the onesies with a nervous smile and showed them off to Harley. 

Harley’s jaw dropped. “No way!” He lunged forward and grabbed onto the pair of onesies to get a better look. “That’s so cool,” he breathed, and Peter couldn’t help the bright smile at his excitement. 

Harley tugged the onesies out of Peter’s hands and put them on top of the baby blankets, which were now sitting on their table. He reeled Peter in and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He kissed the top of Peter’s head. “These girls are gonna be the coolest babies ever.” 

Peter could only look up at him with stars in his eyes. “Well duh, they’ve got us as parents, so obviously they’re gonna be the _coolest_.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's me, reporting in for my once a month update. see you in 2021 bitches.

__

Peter wasn’t super far along, but he was far enough along that it was an inconvenience, and at the same time he felt useless. He couldn’t go out and do the things that he normally did, and he missed patrolling with an intense fervor. He missed the rush he would get whenever he would take someone down, and how good it felt to get somebody out of harm’s way. 

Peter had promised himself, and Harley, that he would stop doing anything Spider-Man related while he was pregnant. It was a smart decision, and one that was the best for their girls. Peter knew it was the right thing...but it also wasn’t a switch that he could just flip off, either. 

The first time, it hadn’t been on purpose. 

Harley was at work, and Peter had summoned up enough energy to leave the house and go for a walk. It was nice to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air. Peter was starting to get stir crazy, and he needed a break from skimming through baby books online. Sometimes it felt easy to manage, and other times it all seemed so overwhelming. 

Peter was casually eyeing a magazine rack on the street when he heard the scream. He immediately popped his head up and surveyed his surroundings. He saw a handful of people glance around, but other than that, nobody did anything. He waited just a second until he heard another shout, and then he was bolting off into the direction he heard the sound come from. He barely registered his movements as he slipped into old habits like a pair of worn in shoes. He darted through the crowds of people until he reached an alley.

There was an Omega girl crowded up against the wall with a hand pressed against her cheek, while an Alpha man sneered over her. Peter ran towards them. He didn’t have his webshooters on him, but he still had his other methods. He came up behind the Alpha, startling him. When the Alpha threw a punch behind him wildly, Peter ducked it with ease, and used his off-kilter balance to grab his arm and pin him against the wall. 

“You like beating up Omegas, huh?” He asked, his voice coming out in a growl. He could feel the Alpha trying to overpower him, but he wasn’t a match for Peter’s super-strength. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” The guy spat, even though his face was being crushed against the brick wall. 

“Your worst fucking nightmare. I don’t want you to come near here ever again. You got that?” 

“Whatever, freak! Let me go!” 

Peter only tightened his grip. “You’re gonna walk away, while you still _can_ walk. I don’t ever want to see you around here beating up Omegas again.” 

“Fine!” The Alpha conceded. “Just let me go.”

Peter did then, against his better judgement. Almost as soon as Peter let his grip go lax the guy was rearing around trying to land another punch. It didn’t land, and Peter kicked his shin hard enough that he fell to his knees. “I was really trying to work with you, buddy,” Peter taunted, his sassiness reinvigorated. “But you guys always have to make things so difficult.” He threatened to kick his other shin, but refrained once the Alpha moaned in pain. 

Peter glanced back at the Omega who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Thank you,” She breathed, and looked between Peter and the Alpha. 

“Don’t mention it,” Peter said as he started leading her out of the alley. “Do you need anything? Are you hurt?”

The Omega shook her head. “He just slapped me around a little bit, I’m fine, really. That was amazing.” She said, and then her cheeks turned red in a flush. Peter corralled her down the street, and as far away from the Alpha as he could get her. 

“Do you have anyone that you can call? Friends? Family? Anyone?” He pressed, not wanting to leave her alone. Especially when he couldn’t web up the Alpha who had put her in danger. 

“I can call one of my friends,” She reassured him, then gasped, as she seemed to fully take Peter in. “Oh my god, you’re _pregnant!_ ” She crowed.

Suddenly it was like a bucket of ice had been dropped over him. She was right. Peter _was_ pregnant, and he had just gone running into a situation with no insight, no suit, no webshooters, and no back-up. He had handled it, but he had still put their babies in danger. He felt vaguely sick. 

“Are you okay from here?” He asked, wanting to make sure that she got home safe, but he also desperately wanted to go back to his own apartment himself. 

“I’m fine, seriously. I’ll call one of my friends,” She seemed to hesitate then. “Are...are _you_ okay?” 

“I’m okay,” Peter said, and found it to be true. He was perfectly unharmed. The Alpha hadn’t landed a single hit or scratch on him. The only thing that was different was that he could feel the adrenaline pounding through his veins. It made him feel good. It made him feel _powerful_. Like, he wasn’t just sitting around the house being useless. “I’m gonna go,” He said, “If you’re safe.” 

“I’m good.” The Omega pulled Peter into a hug. “Thank you, again.” Peter broke away from the hug, and left the Omega to call one of her friends. 

For Peter’s entire walk home all he could think about was how good it felt to be back in action. It felt _right_ , like he was slipping back into something that he was born to do. Peter brought a hand to his stomach once he was outside their apartment complex. He held steady over his bump and took a few deep breaths. He was surprised how easily his instincts had kicked in. 

For a moment, it was like before he had gotten pregnant. Peter loved their girls, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything, but he couldn’t deny the familiar rush of taking down a bad guy. It was like he was his old self. He hadn’t even had time to think about what he would have to be giving up before he got pregnant. He had never considered how not being Spider-Man would make him feel.

One thing was for certain though, Harley couldn’t know about it. 

__

Peter and Harley were in their guest bedroom when Harley let out a heavy sigh and said, “We should probably tell Tony, today.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. They had just started talking about doing nursery stuff. It all had felt far away, but Peter had realized in a panic that morning that they were only two weeks away from being halfway through his pregnancy. He had a definable bump that hung low on his stomach, and he could no longer fit into any of his jeans from before he got pregnant. Even all his sweatpants were getting a bit unbearably tight around their waistbands. 

The nursery, which was still their guest bedroom/junk room/Harley’s office/Peter’s study room had absolutely no work done to it. It still had the bland white walls that it had when they first moved in. Harley had his laptop open and was currently going through their lease to figure out if they were allowed to paint their walls, or if they would lose their security deposit. Not that it really mattered, but Peter didn’t want to piss off their landlord if they didn’t have to. 

“Would blue be weird?” Peter asked, completely avoiding Harley’s declaration. “I just don’t want to do pink.” 

Harley shrugged. “I don’t think it matters.” 

Peter idly rubbed at his bump and took a few steps to stare at the one wall. “We could do, like, a really light blue and we could paint clouds on the one wall. That would be cute.”

Harley smiled then, remembering Peter’s old bedroom at Aunt May’s. “With glow in the dark sticky stars on the ceiling?” 

“If we want our girls to be the top research engineers at NASA we’ve got to start them early,” Peter said with mock-seriousness. 

Harley continued to smile crookedly at him and moved his laptop from off his lap, so he was just sitting on the floor. He patted his knee. “C’mere, baby.” 

Peter laughed. “Oh no. I am not sitting my ass on the floor. It won’t even be worth it to stand back up.” 

Harley rolled his eyes, “You’re not even _that_ pregnant.” 

Peter narrowed his own eyes. “Says the one who’s not growing two humans! Two!” 

“And you’ll never let me forget it,” Harley muttered. Peter was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes when Harley held up his hands in surrender. “Just kidding. You’re amazing, and beautiful, and wonderful, and I’m just the idiot who’s causing you all your misery.” 

“That’s right,” Peter agreed, but then stretched his arms out and made grabby-hands. “ _You_ stand up.” 

Harley, per his request, did stand up then, and left his laptop discarded on the floor. He came over and wrapped his arms around Peter like he had been wanting. Peter tucked his head under his chin and sighed. “We should,” Peter said quietly after a moment; answering his previous statement. “I’m just nervous.” 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Harley assured him. “It went great with May, and I’ll be there the whole time.”

Peter’s lower lip wobbled. “What if he takes away the suit?” Peter whispered. “Again.” 

“You’re Spider-Man even without the suit,” Harley said automatically. He brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair tenderly. “But I would never let that happen. I’ll be right there, baby. If he’s got shit to say then he’ll have to go through me.” 

Peter let out a breath, breathing it into Harley’s chest. He wished he had the same amount of confidence. 

__

The last time Peter had ever been so nervous stepping into an elevator at Stark Tower had been when he was fifteen, and Tony had tested him with that press conference, to which he declined. It was a while before he even found out that it hadn’t been a test at all, but Tony had gotten even more respect for him for making the call that he did. 

Peter looked up to Tony, and most of their relationship had involved Peter doing whatever he could to not let him down. Peter loved Harley, and he loved their babies already, unconditionally, and irretrievably. However, standing in the elevator with his hand entwined with Harley, Peter had never felt more nervous about letting Tony down. He knew in his gut that May’s positive reaction was too much. It was almost too lucky. So he was psyching himself for the worst. 

As soon as they stepped off the elevator Tony glanced up at them. “Hey boys,” He called out. 

“Hey Tony,” Harley greeted him easily.

Peter gave him a smile he hoped wasn’t as strained as he felt. “Hey, Mr. Stark.” 

“Haven’t seen you two around the Tower in a while.” Tony said conversationally as he came over. “I have to see Keener’s sorry ass everyday, Pete. You too busy for me now? Huh, Spiderling?” Tony teased. 

“You know how life can be,” Peter said weakly. “Just busy doing Spider-Man stuff.

“You must be working on your stealth,” Tony said admirably, “I haven’t seen a Spider-Man video in weeks.” 

“About that-” Peter said, bracing himself. 

“We have something we want to tell you,” Harley broke in. 

Tony’s expression turned bland. “Is this thing by any chance why you two marched in here like you were on your way to a funeral? Am I close?”

When Harley didn’t say anything, Peter figured it was his turn to share the news. “I’m pregnant.” 

Tony blinked at them. “Come again?” 

“He’s pregnant,” Harley confirmed, while Peter fidgeted. 

“You’re...No. Is this a prank? Please tell me you’re pranking me.” Tony said, looking back and forth between Peter and Harley. 

Peter was frozen, but Harley spoke up. “We have an ultrasound picture.” 

“Christ.” Tony said, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need a drink.” He turned away from them and went over to the counter. “I think I’m having a heart attack. I think this is what that feels like.” 

Peter and Harley looked at each other with wide eyes, and Peter reached out to grab Harley’s hand again, it was comforting. “I know it wasn’t planned but we-” Peter began, but Tony cut him off. 

“Are you two stupid?” 

“Hey,” Harley said, taking a step forward. “Watch it.” 

“A baby, Jesus Christ. Do you two have any idea what you’ve gotten yourselves into? You’re only twenty-two. You’re both practically babies yourself. And don’t even get me started on the fact that you’re unbonded.” Tony pointed out, his voice rising. “How did this even happen!?” When Peter turned scarlet, Tony made a sour face. “Okay scratch that, I know exactly how this happened. I can’t believe you two would be so irresponsible.” 

“It was an accident, but we’re making it work,” Peter grit out, feeling the need to defend himself, and Harley. “We’re both on board, we have a support system. We’re going to figure it out. May’s going to help us.” 

Tony put his face into his hands, and blew out a breath. “Have you been going to a doctor at least? Have you even thought about the ramifications of all this?”

“I’ve been going to a doctor, and taking my prenatal vitamins and everything.” Peter defended.

“What about your powers?” Tony pressed.

Peter furrowed his brows, while Harley looked thoughtful next to him. “What do you mean?” 

“You got your powers from a radioactive spider that morphed your DNA, Peter,” Tony said, like he was talking to a Kindergartener. “You ever think about the fact that your powers could get passed onto your baby? You guys could be having a mutant baby with powers on your hands, are you ready for that?” 

“I-” Peter swallowed, feeling overwhelmed. No. He hadn’t thought of that. From Harley’s expression, he could tell that he hadn’t thought of it either. 

“No, of course you haven’t.” Tony said condescendingly. “I want you to see Cho as soon as possible so she can run some tests.” 

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, feeling properly scolded. 

“Fuck,” Tony said once he turned his attention back to Harley. “You’re gonna need a raise.” 

“And paternity leave,” Harley reminded gently. 

“And paternity leave.” Tony replied somberly. “I hope you two know you’re officially on Morgan babysitting duty until further notice. Consider it practice,” his mouth turned up at the end, like the thought alone pained him.

“Well, one’s better than two,” Harley said tightly, while Peter turned to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Peter sucked in a breath, readying himself for the incoming bitch-fit. “Babies,” Peter said, putting emphasis on the plural. “We’re um, we’re having twins.” 

Tony stared at them, speechless for probably the first time in his life. “I think I just blacked out for a second. It sounded like you said you were having twins.” 

“Two girls,” Harley said, and brushed over Peter knuckles with his thumb. Peter was happy for the comforting gesture. The only reason he wasn’t cowering, or in tears, was because Harley was next to him. “We’re gonna have our hands full.” 

“I was wrong, earlier,” Tony said dramatically, rubbing at his chest. “ _This_ is what a heart attack feels like.” 

“Look,” Harley said harshly, tilting his chin up, and squaring his jaw. “We know this was all unplanned, and maybe not ideal circumstances, but Peter and I love each other. We’re in this together, and we’re going to bond after the babies are born. You don’t have to _like it_ , but we thought you deserved the courtesy of knowing. We’re a family now.” 

Peter's heart felt like it could burst out of his chest at Harley calling them a family. It almost eased the hurt of Tony’s disappointment. 

“I’m going to need time to process this,” Tony said, turning away from them. 

“Yeah well, you have four and a half months,” Harley snapped, and pulled Peter towards him. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Peter followed after him, and into the elevator. As soon as the door closed Harley faced him. “Don’t even listen to him. He’s such a jackass.” 

Peter didn’t say anything until they left the Tower and started heading back home. Eventually, he spoke up and said, his voice small, “He was right.” 

“About what?” Harley glanced at him in surprise. 

Peter pawed his sweater down until it covered his hands. “We are young, and unbonded, and don’t know what we’re doing, and our babies could have weird superpowers, I don’t _know_.” Peter was shaking, and on the verge of tears. 

“Hey,” Harley breathed, and cupped Peter’s face in his hands. “You’re going to be the best Mom, okay? The fact that you’re worried about screwing it all up is proof enough. My Dad never cared about any of this shit. The only things he cared about were beer, and scratch-offs, and me and Abbie staying out of his way. You _care_. You care so much. Whatever pops up and gets in our way we’ll figure it out, because that’s what we do.” 

Peter could feel a few tears trickling down his cheeks. He hated feeling overly emotional, but he couldn’t stop it either. It seemed like he was constantly out of sorts anymore. “You really think I’m going to be a good Mom?” 

“You’re going to be the _best_ Mom,” Harley told him with no hesitation. “I wouldn’t want to be doing this with anyone else.” 

Peter made a wet noise in the back of his throat. “I’m so glad I’m having your babies,” He sniffled, as Harley’s eyes softened. 

“I’m glad you’re having my babies, too.” Harley opened his arms. “Now c’mere, angel. You know I hate seeing you cry.” 

“I can’t help it,” Peter mumbled into Harley’s shoulder once he fell into his arms. “You know that.” 

“I know, baby,” Harley soothed, and ran his nose along Peter’s neck to scent him, and calm him down. Peter was so in love with him it hurt. “Tony’s just an ass, okay? Don’t pay him any mind. You know how he overreacts. He’ll come around as soon as the girl’s are born, I promise you. You remember how he was when Morgan was a baby.” 

“You’re right,” Peter sighed, but he still felt fragile and wrung out. “Can we go home?” 

“Anything you want, babydoll,” Harley soothed, and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s take you home.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a plan for this story, but i never plan to write another chapter of it - another chapter of it just always writes me.
> 
> be mindful of the tags, because i add to them with nearly every chapter i update. 
> 
> i've been struggling with some mental health issues lately, so just, be kind to one another. also some nice comments would probably brighten my day. all of the readers, and the people who take time to leave me their thoughts always make my day. just seeing people talk about this fic and wanting another chapter is what gave me the motivation to pump this one out today, so cheers to that. 
> 
> maia, this chap's for you (i say like every chapter isn't for you). <3

__

As soon as Peter heard the front door opening, he startled awake. He hadn’t even realized that he had dozed off. He heard footsteps all the way through the kitchen that were unmistakably Harley’s. Peter sat up the best he could and rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

After Harley had left for work, he had taken a walk around the neighborhood. He had saved a middle-school aged boy from nearly getting hit by a car. Both of them had come out unscatched, but Peter’s lower back had been aching ever since the incident, but he knew his healing powers would hopefully eventually take care of it. Knowing though, that he had to keep it from Harley, sat cold in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t even sure he could explain his actions if it came down to it. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He knew _why_ , he just knew his reasoning wasn’t good enough. Spider-Man was a part of him. He was as much Spider-Man as he was Peter Parker, and giving that up seemed nearly impossible. It wasn’t something that he could turn off. 

The anxiety had put him in a sort of frenzy, and was only sated once he curled up in bed with a bunch of blankets. He piled them high, folding them just so until he was satisfied. He stole one of Harley’s hoodies and draped himself in it, tucking himself into a ball. He pressed his hands against his stomach to feel the bump there and it calmed him enough to slow his heart rate. 

It had been a wonder that he had fallen asleep, but he must have.

Harley came into the doorway and leaned his hip on the frame. His eyes raked over their bedroom, and it looked like he was holding in a laugh. “What’s all this,” he said gesturing to their bed, which was mostly a heap of blankets, and Peter. 

Peter’s cheeks flamed. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not making fun of you, doll. I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harley intoned, stepping closer so he was at the edge of the bed. “Are you _nesting_?”

Peter kicked his foot out. He missed Harley by a mile, but hopefully got his point across. “You know,” he sniffed, feeling petulant and called out. “I can’t believe I missed you.” 

Harley chuckled, and reached a hand out to pet down Peter’s side. “Aww, you missed me?” 

“Don’t know why,” Peter grumbled, but leaned into Harley’s touch as his hand trailed down and went over his bump. Peter was just thinking about smothering Harley and his self-satisfied smirk with one of the pillows to his left when Harley tangled their fingers together and kissed at his wrist. He placed a kiss on his forearm, one up by his elbow, and then one on his bicep until he was trailing up to Peter’s neck. Peter melted. 

“Mmmm,” Peter hummed, closing his eyes and pulling Harley closer, until he was practically on top of him. Nothing was like having the real thing, having Harley, his Alpha, all over him, effectively getting his scent all over him. 

Harley grazed his teeth over his neck. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Daddy’s home.” 

Peter choked on a laugh until he was giggling helplessly, with Harley not too far behind. Peter squirmed, and Harley’s hand moved down to his bump again.

“Can I see it?” He asked softly, most of the laughter gone.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You saw it this morning.” 

“So!” Harley crowed, his smile wide, showing off all his pointy teeth. “I wanna see it again. It could have gotten bigger.” 

“Oh wow,” Peter said dryly. “First you make fun of me for nesting, now you’re calling me fat. You’re really winning, here.” 

Harley dodged Peter’s accusations, and just continued to look at him expectantly until Peter sighed. He pulled the oversized hoodie up to show off his bare bump, holding in a smile. He felt fragile, like the wrong word could set him off, but Harley was reverent, as always. He stroked over Peter’s bump with gentle fingers, and pressed a kiss right above his belly button. Just watching him made a lump from in the back of Peter’s throat.

Once Harley had had his fill he slid up, and balanced his weight on one elbow. He seemed to survey Peter seriously. “When was the last time you ate or drank something, baby?” 

Peter thought back, and eyed the clock. “It’s been a few hours,” he admitted, while Harley made an unhappy noise. 

“Angel, you need some food and water in ya’.” Harley scolded, but not harshly. He went to go pull back, and only separated them by a few inches. Peter suddenly let out a needy whine that came from the back of his throat, completely out of his control. It was in a pitch that he had never heard himself make before. Before Peter even had a chance to put a hand over his mouth, almost instantly, Harley was growling, getting close to Peter’s neck until they both went quiet.

They stared at each other with wide eyes. 

“Did you just-” Harley started, as Peter did his best to hide his face from embarrassment. “‘mega, did you just _call out_ for me?” 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, mostly muffled into the pillow. His face was hot and red. “You were gonna leave and it just came out.” 

“I wasn’t going to leave, I was just going to the kitchen!” Harley pointed out logically, but it only made Peter’s mortification grow. 

“I know that!” He said, and felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes. Well, this was great. In just a few minutes Peter had reduced himself down to a weepy Omega stereotype. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Hey it’s-” Harley began, but Peter cut him off. He wiggled and kicked out his knees until Harley got off of him completely.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Peter said, doing his best to keep his voice from wobbling. When Harley reached out for him he shrugged him off. This was only another instance of his body betraying him. “Just leave me alone.” 

“Peter, I didn’t mean-” the rest of his sentence was silenced by Peter clicking the bathroom door shut. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a handful of seconds before he turned the water on. He clenched his hands into fists at his side and took a few deep breaths. He just felt so weak, and he hated feeling weak. He loved their girls, unequivocally, and unconditionally, already, but what he didn’t love was how he had become one of the Omegan stereotypes that he loathed. Harley had only been gone for a few hours and Peter was calling out for him, like he couldn’t live without his Alpha. It made shame prickle at the back of his neck, even though he knew it was a normal biological response.

He got into the shower and cranked it up as hot as he could stand it. For comfort, he thought back to that afternoon, when despite everything he had still saved that boy. It had felt good. For just a few precious seconds it was like he was back to normal. He clung onto that for most of his shower. He didn’t feel as guilty as he had earlier. He had been looking forward to seeing Harley all day and now he was ruining everything, but he couldn’t help it. Shame colored his cheeks and the back of his neck for being so needy. 

When he got out and started toweling himself off, his skin pink, he heard a knock at the door. “Can I come in?” He heard Harley ask.

“Nope!” Peter called out so he could be heard through the door. 

He stayed in the bathroom for a little while longer, until he knew that he had to come out and get clothes. When he went back into the bedroom to start getting dressed he staunchly avoided Harley, even though he knew he was being childish. It was only after he had tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, the sole things that fit him anymore, that Harley spoke up. “Why are you mad?”

“Why am I…?” Peter trailed off, seething. “Fuck you, Keener.”

“Woah, hey-” 

Peter didn’t listen to him and instead went out to the kitchen. He got a water bottle out of the fridge, and waited for Harley to follow him, once he did, he got out another bottle and tossed it at him. “There, I’m drinking water, happy?” 

“Why are you so mad!” Harley demanded after he caught the bottle. “One minute you’re calling out for me and the next you’re pissed. You’re giving me whiplash.” 

“You think _I_ don’t have whiplash?!” Peter shot back. “And don’t throw that back in my face.”

“Honestly!” Harley threw his hands up. “I don’t know what you think right now.”

Peter stared at the fridge for a few seconds before he turned around, sagging. “I’m fucking embarassed! Okay!”

“Why are you embarrassed?”

Peter didn’t say anything and crushed his fingers around his water bottle.

But Harley, ever so stubborn as he was, just kept pressing. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “But honey, why are you embarrassed?”

Peter heaved in a breath. “Because I’m here all day, alone, and I just feel like this useless Omega. And I want you here all the time, and I know it’s not possible, I know I’m annoying, but I can’t stop it. You weren’t even going to _leave_ and I _called out_ for you, like a fucking bitch in heat and I-” he couldn’t even get the words out because his throat was clogged with tears. 

Harley took a few steps forward until he was in Peter’s space. “C’mere ‘mega,” He said, his voice a deep rumble, using his Alpha voice. Peter nearly fell into his arms as soon as they were around him. “That’s what’s got you so worked up, baby?” 

“Don’t-” Peter sniffled, but Harley shushed him.

“I’m not making fun of you,” He soothed. “I’m glad you told me.”

“I’m pathetic,” Peter choked out, and felt Harley’s arms tighten around him.

“I’m not going to listen to you talk bad about yourself,” Harley said, using his full Alpha voice, which Peter had only heard on a few occasions. “You are growing two human beings, and you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Peter didn’t respond, but that was okay, because Harley kept going.

“What we’re gonna do is I’m gonna order takeout, so I can feed my three favorite people, then we’re gonna go back to that nest you made, okay?” 

Peter nodded, even though he was clinging to Harley’s chest. “Okay.”

True to his word, Harley managed to order Pad Thai for the pair of them, despite Peter not letting go. Once the food was ordered, he steered them back to the bedroom. They curled up under the covers and Harley draped his body over him. Harley nipped at Peter’s scent gland with his teeth until Peter was purring with contentment. 

“I know what you need. You just needed your Alpha here, huh,” Harley said, his voice almost a growl as he spoke into Peter’s neck. “I’m gonna call into work and tell them that I’m not coming in the rest of the week. You need me here more than they do.” 

“You don’t have to,” Peter replied, his voice small. 

“If me being gone has you feeling like this, then yes I do. I’m gonna be here.” 

Peter brought a hand up to tangle into his hair. “You’re already here, I’m just-”

“Suffering alone because you don’t want to ask for help,” Harley finished sternly. “I know you, baby. And I’m going to be right here.” 

Peter felt himself tearing up for a completely different reason this time. “Thank you,” he said, his voice wavering. 

“No need to thank me,” Harley told him, kissing the back of his neck. 

“You wanna feel the girls?” Peter asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“You bet I do,” Harley said without missing a beat. He reached his hand around to rest over Peter’s bump. He held his hand there while his thumb jerked back and forth, lightly caressing. Peter sighed at the soothing feeling of Harley’s hand on his bump, and his scent in the air. It was the most relaxed he had felt all day. 

“I think they should start kicking soon,” Peter said softly. “I’ll be at 20 weeks next week, so it should be any day now.” 

Peter could hear Harley’s heart quickening. “I can’t wait,” he breathed, and Peter shivered. 

“I think I felt them moving this morning.” 

“What!” Harley practically shouted in excitement. “No way!”

Peter snorted, and placed his hand over Harley’s on his bump. “Yeah, it felt kind of like when your stomach flips, or like, when you go downhill on a really big roller coaster, but I wasn’t doing anything.”

Peter could feel Harley grinning into his shoulder. “They’re already so smart, just like their Mom.” 

Peter titled his neck, subconsciously giving Harley more access. “Now you’re just sweet-talking me.” 

“Of course I’m sweet-talking you. It’s my job to sweet-talk you every day.” Harley got quiet, but he never stopped his ministrations over Peter’s bump. “I wanna do the Temporary Bond with you.” 

“I don’t wanna do it just because I’m needy,” Peter found himself saying. “I wanna do it because you love me.” 

“You think I don’t love you?” Harley prodded, sounding gutted.

“I think I trapped you,” Peter said before he could stop himself. It was an old fear, but one he couldn’t let go of. 

“Well you’re wrong.” Harley insisted. “You’ve given me more than I could have ever dreamed of. Growing up, after my Dad left, I never thought that I would get to have this. Who cares if it wasn’t planned, ‘cause I know we would have ended up here one way or another.”

Peter closed his eyes. “I know. Me too,” He said, and he did know it. He _knew_ that Harley loved him, it was just hard to process with all of the emotions swirling inside of him constantly. 

“Do you remember what I said when we first met?” Harley asked. When Peter didn’t answer right away he poked him until Peter was batting his hands away and holding back giggles. “Do you remember?” 

“I remember,” Peter said breathlessly. “Stop it! I remember, okay!”

“You said-” Harley started, trying to goad him into it. 

“That definitely blew up because you forgot to carry the 2,” Peter repeated, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t refrain from smiling. 

“And I said: _Peter Parker, where have you been my whole life_?” 

He said it in the same way he had those couple years ago and it made something crack open in Peter’s chest. 

“I was just waiting for you,” Peter admitted. It was sappy, but true. 

“I wanna Bond with you because I love you,” Harley told him with complete seriousness. “I gotta keep you around for the rest of my life. Who’s gonna tell me to carry the 2, huh? And you’re giving me these gorgeous girls.” He blew out a breath. “Do you know how special that is? You’re doing all the hard work, angel. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Peter said. “Let’s Bond, tonight.” He smiled as he felt Harley growl into his neck. “But, we should probably take care of the takeout first.” 

“Yeah,” Harley said thickly. “‘Cause there’s not a chance I’m letting you off your back tonight.” 

“Takeout!” Peter scolded, even though he had to fight every instinct to spread open his legs for his Alpha. 

__

Luckily, it was only a little bit later when their takeout was delivered. Harley brought the food back to their nest. Peter went to reach out for a scoop of noodles, but was stopped by Harley bringing a spoon up to his mouth. Peter took the bite and realized that Harley wanted to feed him. He didn’t say anything, and let his Alpha indulge. 

Harley carefully fed him until he was full. Peter smiled as he got a clump of noodles and fed them to Harley. His inner-Omega was preening at the display of intimacy. He knew it would probably only increase tenfold once they were Bonded. 

__

Afterwards, once they were both settled, and it had creeped into nightfall Peter asked, his voice only a whisper, “Do you know what to do?” 

“Yeah,” Harley said, running his hands up and down Peter’s ribs. “It’s gonna hurt,” He warned, and Peter nodded. 

“I know. But it’s okay.” Peter assured.

A Bond between pairs could only be formed during heat. There was a gland on the back of Peter’s neck, a little ways away from the mating gland, and if an Alpha sunk their teeth into the gland while releasing pheromones, they could induce a faux-heat. Harley would have to induce a faux-heat on Peter for the mating bite to seal. The heat would only last until Peter got knotted, and it shouldn’t affect the babies. Harley was their Alpha anyways, so if anything, it would comfort them.

After eating, they had both taken off their clothes, leaving them only in a thin pair of boxers. 

Peter shifted his hips back so that his ass rubbed against Harley’s groin. Harley’s hand immediately went down to his hip, where it belonged, and Peter kept swiveling his hips. Just the feeling of Harley’s strong hand clasped around his hip was enough to get him wet. 

“Present for me,” Harley commanded in a low tone. 

Peter whimpered, and did his best to comply. He took his time rolling onto his stomach, mindful of the bump, and got up onto his knees. He supported his weight with his elbows, and ducked his head so that his face was pressed against the pillow, with his back bowed. It was the most vulnerable position he could be in; but it felt right under Harley’s penetrating gaze. 

Harley settled behind him and ran a hand soothing hand down his flank. He pressed his body against his back so that Peter wasn’t as exposed, then rested his forehead against his shoulder. “Do you have any idea?” Harley asked softly, breathing him in. Peter’s own breath caught, but instead of replying he just shook his head. 

“I’m fucking crazy about you,” Harley rasped. “I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself most days.”

“I love you too, Alpha,” Peter replied wholeheartedly. There was nobody else that he had loved quite like Harley. He was in his own cozy tier, marked as ‘devotion’. 

“You’re gonna be mine now,” Harley warned, but it only made Peter shudder. “Mine,” He said again, and grazed his teeth over the back of Peter’s neck. It wasn’t deep enough to break skin, but it was enough that Peter could feel their presence. He wanted to grab him by the hair and shove his teeth into his neck til he was writhing from it - but he refrained. 

“I’ve always been yours,” Peter told him, wanting him to do it. “ _Yours_ , Harley.” 

Peter waited three heartbeats and a breath later for Harley to bite down, and break flesh with his fang teeth. Peter gasped as his body went through a flash of cold before flaming hot, in a flush that painted all the way down his chest. It hurt; it hurt enough to paralyze him for a few seconds, then everything went bright, and Peter felt a gush of wetness come out of him. 

The faux-heat crashed over him like a wave, and Peter knew instinctively the moment that it happened. The desire to have his Alpha inside of him was all-consuming. Peter spread his legs, even further, and jerked at the feeling of one of Harley’s fingers at his hole. He pulled his teeth out of Peter’s neck and got Peter’s boxers off. 

There had to be blood, sluggishly dripping from the wound, just from how deep Harley had gone. But if there was, Peter couldn’t focus on it. The only thing he _could_ focus on was the chaotic firing of nerve endings that were lighting up his brain. Sparks flew up his spine as the back of his neck throbbed from Harley’s bite. 

Slick came down from Peter’s hole and coated his thighs. Harley entered him with one of his fingers, but it just had Peter squirming in his grip, not liking the sensation. He didn’t want Harley’s finger’s inside of him, there was only thing he did want, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he got it. 

“I need you,” Peter said desperately. “Not your fingers.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you anymore than I have to, angel,” Harley crooned, but Peter grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away.

“I’m opening up from the bite,” Peter breathed out, and he was, he could feel it. His bottom half felt so empty, he thought he might go crazy if he didn’t get filled soon. “Need your knot,” Peter pleaded. 

Harley kissed over the back of his neck. “Okay, okay.” 

Peter waited in anticipation for a few agonizing seconds as Harley stripped himself of his underwear. At the first press of Harley’s bare skin against his own, Peter mewled. He rolled his hips back on pure instinct alone, but was sated by Harley placing a firm grip on his hips. 

“You gotta stay still, babydoll. I can’t get inside you if you’re already wiggling all over my knot.” 

Peter panted, already wrung out from how much he needed Harley inside of him. “You’re taking forever-” Peter whined, ready to toss his head back and give Harley a piece of his mind, but he was abruptly halted by Harley entering him. The tip of his cock breached Peter’s hole, and it was like all the air left Peter’s lungs. “Oh fuck-” Peter keened.

At the same time, Harley groaned and dropped down so most of his body weight was on top of Peter. Peter was slick enough that Harley was able to slowly, but surely slip inside, although he took his time. Peter thought it was only halfly to not hurt him - the other half had to be just to antagonize him. 

Harley’s first thrust inside of him was gentle, but he gradually picked up the pace. They set themselves into rhythm. The in and out put Peter in a sort of trance. He guided his hips back, encouraging Harley inside of him. “You feel so good, ‘mega,” Harley rumbled, only a few inches from his ear and it had Peter’s toes curling. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Peter hummed. Eventually Peter’s arms gave out, and he went down, face first into the pillow underneath him. He moaned as it changed the angle and Harley sunk even deeper inside of him. 

“Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” Harley panted above him, and then went down to nuzzle at Peter’s shoulder. Both of them were drenched in sweat, and Peter relished in having Harley all over him, and inside of him. It finally felt like there was nowhere for him to escape Harley - he infected every single facet of Peter’s being, just like he craved. 

Harley stretched one of his hands over Peter’s bump, cupping it, but also bringing him flush to his pelvis with every slide of his cock. In doing so, he brought some of the pressure off of Peter’s stomach and hips, making the position more comfortable. “Can’t wait for you to bite me,” Peter moaned, nearly drooling into the pillow. 

“I’m never letting you go,” Harley babbled from on top of him. “I’m going to keep you here, always.” 

“I love you,” Peter croaked. His brain was mush and he didn’t know what else to say. It felt so good having Harley’s cock inside of him. He breathed in the warmth, apples, cinnamon and spice, and home that belonged uniquely to Harley. “ _I love you, I love you, I love you._ ” 

“I know you do ‘mega,” Harley growled, and started pounding into him faster, and harder. His knot had started to swell at the base of his cock, and it snagged on Peter’s rim with every thrust. “Which is why I’m gonna knot ya’, and make sure that you’re mine.” 

“Yours, Harley,” Peter whined, hot as a furnace, and leaking slick everywhere. There was a wet slapping sound that accompanied every one of Harley’s thrusts, and Peter knew Harley’s cock had to be covered in his slick. “Bite me, please-” Peter begged, and grinded his hips back to meet every one of Harley’s movements, while fire licked up his spine. 

“Not yet,” Harley gritted out, and his hand over Peter’s hip had to be bruising. Peter loved it. 

“Wanna be yours,” Peter slurred, wanting to bring Harley over the edge. His knot was so close to catching that Peter could almost taste it. He went in for the kill, making sure to bare his neck. “We’re yours, Daddy.” 

The next thing that Peter felt was Harley biting into his mating gland, while his knot caught at the same time, tying them together. Peter’s vision whited out as he clenched around Harley’s knot, milking it for all its worth.

He was disoriented when Harley flipped him over onto his back, his knot still deep inside of him. It only took a second for it to click that it was his turn for his side of the deal. He leaned up, and with half-lidded eyes bit down into Harley’s mating gland. He didn’t stop until copper flooded onto his tongue, and he released. The bond mark was dark, and red, and Peter could only imagine what gruesome teeth marks lined his own neck. 

As soon as his teeth had broken skin he felt Harley fall over the edge. He pumped cum inside of him as his knot pulsed, breeding Peter’s insides, even though he was already filled to the brim in every way possible. Feeling Harley come inside of him is what made Peter finally come. He gasped against Harley’s shoulder, then whimpered as his orgasm rushed over him. By the time it was over, he melted back into the bed. 

Harley’s knot was heavy and imposing inside of him, but Peter was satisfied. He purred in contentment as Harley collapsed on top of him, shifting his knot. Peter blinked his eyes open at the same time that Harley lifted his head up to look at him. As soon as their eyes met Peter got lost in the bond taking over the missing parts of his brain and chest, ones that he hadn’t even known he had been without. Peter could feel Harley’s love and awe wash over him through the bond, and he only hoped that Harley could feel something similar coming from his end. 

“Woah,” Harley breathed, and Peter watched his eyes dilate. “I can feel you.” 

“I can feel you too,” Peter whispered, and reached up to touch Harley’s face, and to cradle his cheek in his hand. His blonde hair was a mess, and a few pieces had flopped down to stick to his forehead with sweat. He was beautiful - and he was all Peter’s, completely.

Harley couldn’t move much while they waited for his knot to go down, but that didn’t stop him from placing kisses on nearly every inch of skin that he could reach. He kissed over the newly formed mating mark on Peter’s neck, licking over it, and cleaning it of the blood. He kissed down his neck, over his clavicle and collarbones, he pressed kisses all around Peter’s shoulders, and even down onto Peter’s sternum as far as he could get to without disturbing the knot. 

Peter brushed back the few sweaty tendrils from Harley’s face and took a shuddering breath. “When my Uncle died,” he started, his voice hushed in the quiet atmosphere of the room. “I remember having the thought that I didn’t have any family anymore. I had May, of course, and she raised me, she’s family. But...she’s not blood. I used to think about maybe having a family one day, in the distant future, but that always felt faraway.” Peter gave Harley a small, wavering smile. “Now I have the girls, and you. I have a family.” Peter tried to keep himself together, even though his voice broke on the last word, “You gave me a _family_.” 

“Peter you’ve,” Harley cut himself off and smiled at Peter, even though Peter knew it was only because he was tearing up. “You’ve given me _everything_.” He nosed along Peter’s scent gland, even though there was no use, Peter was pretty sure you couldn’t even smell a hint of his own scent on him anymore without finding Harley’s mixed in. “I never thought that I would get to have this, but you gave it to me. We’re a family.” 

Peter tangled their hands together right before Harley rested his head against his chest. “Does that make me a Keener, now?” Peter inquired, just to hear the growl that Harley let out.

“Yeah,” Harley said, and Peter knew he liked it because he could feel his knot twitching inside of him. “You’re all Keener now, baby.” 

Even though Peter’s heat had mostly ebbed away due to the Bonding and knotting, that didn’t stop Harley’s cock from hardening inside of him again. Peter moaned as he rolled his hips down. “Why don’t you-” he started, in-between intakes of unsteady breaths, “Dig those teeth into my neck until I come again.” 

Harley laughed, but it only showed off the pointy teeth that had Peter gulping and writhing on Harley’s knot. “Why don’tcha’ go Bond with a vampire,” Harley teased, but got close enough to Peter’s neck that his heart was in his throat. He wanted Harley to bite into his neck until he was begging him to stop.

“Thought I already did,” He replied brattily, but was put in his place by Harley biting into his mating gland again. He was sure it was going to be a dark purple by the morning, his healing factor to be damned. Peter was content though, because he was finally Harley’s. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, the next one shouldn't.

Peter and Harley had about 30 hours of peace post their Temporary Bond, when Tony descended upon their apartment like a hornet’s nest. 

They had just decided to relocate leisurely from the bedroom to the couch in the living room. Harley had gone out to their kitchen already while Peter had been struggling to find sweatpants that didn’t snag around his waist. He was thinking of just giving up and holding true to his threat of falling back asleep, when he heard a faint knocking at their front door. 

Harley answered it and then next thing that he heard was Harley exclaiming, “What the fuck are you doing here, Tony?” Suddenly clothes were a lot less important. Peter scrambled into an oversized hoodie that was on the floor. _Harley’s_. And a pair of pants that clung right under his bump, and bunched around the ankles with so much fabric it was comical. It practically cued with bright neon lights, _Harley’s_. Peter would have smiled if he wasn’t too busy trying to figure out why Mr. Stark was apparently in their apartment. 

“I told you I was taking a week off,” Harley was in the middle of saying sternly when Peter came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Harley had his arms crossed and didn’t look happy. 

“This has nothing to do with work,” Tony said flippantly, waving his hand. “What I want to know is why you two haven’t been to see Dr. Cho yet.” 

Harley rolled his eyes. “You act like we ain’t been to a doctor.” 

Peter came out a little farther to stand next to Harley. “We’ve uh, we’ve just been a little busy,” He said sheepishly, feeling a slight blush wash onto his cheeks. 

Tony blinked at them, and seemed to take a few things in. “I see,” He said cryptically. “Well, it looks like a ‘congratulations’ is in order,” He finished blandly. 

Peter had to fight every instinct not to bring a hand up to rub at his new mark. It had just started to settle into what it would look like for the rest of their bond. There were certain circumstances that would cause it to fade, or darken, but for the most part it would stay the same after the initial bond took all the way. 

“Thank you,” Harley said just as blandly. “Is that why you showed up at our home, to harass us about seeing some doctor?” 

“Sorry an adult is concerned about your safety and wellbeing-” Tony started and Peter could feel a rant coming. He had to stop himself from rolling his own eyes. Peter was the one who felt like the only adult in the room. 

Peter brought a hand up to quiet him. “If we go and see Dr. Cho will that make you happy?” 

“Peter-” Harley opened his mouth to argue but Peter shot him a withering look and he silenced. 

Peter turned his attention back to Tony. “Will that make you happy, yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Tony said blithely, and visibly shrunk when Peter glared at him. He cleared his throat. “Yes. It would.” 

Peter took a deep breath. “Okay.” He looked at Harley for a few brief seconds then said, “We can go see her today if she’s not busy with any other patients.” 

“You can see her now,” Tony said cheerfully, already pulling out his phone. He typed a few things then flashed them both a smile. “Car’s out front to take you to the Tower whenever you’re ready.” 

“Thanks for stopping by, Mr. Stark,” Peter said politely, if not a bit tiredly, and returned his smile with a strained one of his own. “We’ll let you know how it goes.” 

Harley ushered him out the door, and gave Peter a look once it was closed. “He’s just concerned,” Peter found himself saying while Harley pursed his lips. 

“I don’t want him to think he can just come marching in here and make demands.” Harley said darkly, a little rumble slipping into his voice. 

“We were gonna see Dr. Cho anyways,” Peter dismissed, and went back into the bedroom to find some clothes he could wear out. “If this prevents him from going on a warpath so be it.”

“I don’t like him bossin’ you around like he’s your Alpha,” Harley grumbled as he followed Peter into their bedroom. 

“He’s not my Alpha,” Peter replied instantly. 

“Damn right he’s not.” 

Peter had to work hard not to let a smile creep onto his face. _Dumb Alphas_. “ _You’re_ my Alpha,” Peter stated firmly, letting a hint of his Omega voice slide in. 

Harley was on him faster than the speed of light. One minute Peter was messing with one of the dresser drawers and the next Harley had both of his strong hands on Peter’s hips like a brand, and his face was buried in his neck. His nose brushed over the fresh mating mark and Peter sighed. 

“Mine,” Harley’s low voice growled into Peter’s neck. 

Peter tilted his head to the side, baring his neck completely. “You feeling territorial today, baby?” He asked gently. 

Harley only dignified that with a response of a quiet, “Mine ‘mega,” and breathed out an exhalation of air right against Peter’s scent gland. 

Peter could feel his eyes starting to get glassy as he let his head fall back onto Harley’s shoulder. “Don’t know why you’re so upset, I’m the one who’s gonna have to be poked and prodded at.” He said without thinking, having to try hard not to slur his words. God, all it took was the littlest thing from Harley anymore to get him going. 

Harley made another growling noise and it vibrated against Peter’s throat. As much as he wanted to give in, he also knew that if they started something there would be no way they would get to their meeting with Cho. 

“Yours,” Peter said softly, and adjusted one of Harley’s hands so it rested over his bump instead. “All yours.” 

He let them have their moment until he felt Harley relaxing, and the air cleared. “The faster we go and get it done the faster we can come home,” He reminded him. “Now, help me get dressed, ‘cause I literally don’t think anything will fit.” 

__

Peter had never met Dr. Cho before, and he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. What he hadn’t been expecting was a dainty, short statured Omega with extremely kind eyes. She put Peter to ease almost immediately. 

She had a lab in the Tower that also doubled as its own mini Office and Patient Room. She ushered Peter and Harley inside, and settled them into the corner, where she had a desk, a computer, and two chairs perched in front of it. Peter and Harley sat down while she smiled at them. 

“First things first,” She said, sitting down in her own chair and gracefully folding her lab coat over her lap. “I believe a ‘congratulations’ is in order. Having a baby is a great joy, especially when both partners are involved. Now, I’ve been told this is a multiple’s pregnancy?” 

“They told us at our last appointment that we’re having twin girls,” Harley told her, while Peter nodded from the chair next to him. 

“Fraternal twins,” Peter supplied helpfully. 

“I’ve had your medical records sent over, and everything looks to be progressing normally so far. Have you been experiencing any symptoms that seem out of the ordinary, or are concerning to you in any way?” She asked, getting out a small notebook and a pen. 

“Not concerning, really?” Peter said hesitantly, glancing at Harley. “We had that one scare a few weeks ago, but at my last appointment they said it had healed over fine.” 

“Ah yes,” Cho said, and rolled over in her chair to click at a few things on her computer. “That was the puncture, correct?” 

“Correct,” Peter confirmed. “But everything’s fine now. I haven’t been as tired or sick as I was in the beginning of things. Now it’s just kind of moodiness and instinct stuff.” 

“Hmm,” Cho hummed thoughtfully. “Have you experienced any pelvic pain, or tenderness? Or any swelling around your joints?” 

Peter balked. “Umm, no?” 

Cho nodded. “That’s alright, good even. It’s just something that will most likely occur as you get later into your gestational period. Your pelvic bone will shift and eventually open in the case of a natural delivery. It will shift back on its own once you’re no longer dilated, but even if it doesn’t, it’s easy to repair any displacement.”

Peter was a little green, and Harley didn’t look much better next to him. Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. “So my uh, my pelvis might be sore in a little bit?” 

“Precisely,” Cho confirmed, and her lips twitched in a way that Peter could tell she was slightly amused by their discomfort. “Now, I have your lab chart here, but I was hoping I could get your consent to do a few tests of my own.” 

That made Peter a little uneasy. Thankfully, Harley was right there with him. “What kind of tests?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Nothing experimental, I can assure you. It’s all in regards to the baby’s health. I know a little bit about your enhancements, and how they’re from a mutation of your DNA. But, I would like to do more tests.” She peered at Peter from over her glasses. “I would like to test your radioactivity levels.” 

“Wait,” Harley said. 

“You think I’m _radioactive_?” Peter squeaked, looking at her in shock. 

“Your powers have a radioactive element. While I don’t think that you give off any amount of radiation that could be harmful, we also don’t know what the effects are that it could be having on your babies. I won’t know for sure without further testing, but it appears that your super-healing counteracts any negative reactions that the radioactive exposure might be causing. I believe that your body naturally converts cancer cells back to normal cells before they have time to fully develop.” 

“So what does that mean for our girls?” Harley asked, his voice getting low and dark. 

“I’m not sure,” Cho said honestly, sounding earnest. “All of your exams have come back normal, so there is no clear call for alarm. However,” She paused, turning her tone into something more gentle. “I would like to do a mild procedure in which we test for birth defects related to radiation exposure. The exposure would be internal as opposed to external, but I still would like the test to see what we’re working with.” 

Peter tried to take in everything that she was saying, his head spinning. “You think our girls might have birth defects?” He asked, horror dawning. 

“I don’t think that necessarily,” Cho was quick to assure. “For all that we can see right now they appear to be healthy, but I would like to do the test to know what we’re working with.” She reiterated. “If there is anything detected then we can prepare for it, or even take preventive care depending on what the outcome is.” She smiled softly at them. “I’m not trying to scare you. It’s merely to make sure that everything is in order.” 

“You said procedure,” Peter said, biting his lip. “Is it invasive?”

“Somewhat,” Cho said vaguely, and then pulled out a diagram from one of her desk drawers. “What I’ll be doing is taking a sample of your amniotic fluid for testing, as well as DNA samples from each baby to determine if there’s any cause for alarm. For the procedure, I’ll have to insert a needle into your abdomen and into your uterus. It shouldn’t be overly painful, but it won’t be pleasant either. The procedure should only take about ten minutes, though, you’ll be expected to rest and to take it easy afterward.” 

Peter took all the information in and tried to think logically. “Is there any risk to the procedure?” 

“Any procedure done during a pregnancy carries the risk of miscarriage,” Cho told him candidly. “However, the risks for this one are slim to none. Ultimately, this is your decision, and you can take some time to think about it if you need it.” 

“Yeah,” Peter said, bringing a protective hand up to his bump on instinct. “We’ll think about it.” 

“That’s fine,” Cho said, and then stood up. “Now, I was hoping to perform my own ultrasound so that I can double-check that they’re developing normally.” 

Peter and Harley followed her over to the other side of the large lab space that had been decked out with an ultrasound machine and a padded cot. “Do I have to take my clothes off?” 

Cho laughed as she booted up the machine. “No, we don’t have to do all that. Pull up your shirt and roll down your pants until they rest a few inches under your bump,” She instructed, while Peter complied. 

“Alright,” Cho said after slathering the clear jelly over Peter’s stomach. She pressed the wand against his abdomen. “Let’s see your girls.” 

Peter smiled, and Harley grabbed his hand as one of the heartbeats sounded over the monitor. Cho made a few considering noises as she looked at the screen. She moved the wand around and played the other heartbeat. “Things look good,” She told them brightly. “They’re right in range measurement wise, and their heartbeats are steady.” 

Harley leaned down and kissed his forehead, while Peter squeezed his hand. 

“You need anything else from us?” Harley asked her, but also helped Peter tug his pants back up. 

“A few things, actually,” She said, and gave them a look that communicated she was aware of how antsy and ready to leave they were. “You’re still solidly in the second trimester, but it’s never too early to start talking about the delivery.” 

“Because I’m having twins it’ll be a C-Section, right?” Peter prodded, and sat up on the cot. 

For once, Cho looked grim. “I wanted to discuss that. I was thinking that we should conduct a few tests to measure the rate of your healing factor.” 

“Like what?” Peter asked nervously. 

“On your leg, or arm, whichever you prefer, I want to make a few small incisions varying in length and width, just enough to get an idea as to how fast your body heals.” Cho moved the ultrasound machine to the side, and went over to the sink against the wall. “I could numb the area as well if that would make it more comfortable for you.”

Harley looked at him expectedly, while Peter shrugged. “I guess that’s fine? I never have really thought about it before.” 

“The only thing,” Cho started, and her lips pressed together apologetically. “I will have to ask Mr. Keener to leave the room for the procedure.” 

Harley sputtered. “Why do I have to leave?!” 

“Even though there shouldn’t be anything more than mild discomfort, I’m still going to be inducing duress on your pregnant mate. It’s in all of our best interests if you step out, just for the incisions themselves, so as to not risk any possible adverse instinctive reactions.” When Harley appeared indignant, she continued. “It has nothing to do with you personally, I would ask this of any Alpha, it’s simply a precaution, that’s all. I’ll take good care of Peter, and you can come back as soon as we have the results.” 

“Are you fine with this?” Harley asked, turning his attention back towards Peter. 

Peter appreciated his protectiveness, but he also understood Cho’s point. There was no need to provoke Harley if they could prevent it. “It’s okay, babe,” Peter placated, and reached out for his hand again. “It’s no big deal, and I’m sure it’ll be quick. Could you get me a water from one of the vending machines for when it’s over, please?” 

Harley swooped down to place a quick kiss against his lips. “Of course, babydoll.” He snuck a kiss onto Peter's temple. “You’ll be great.” 

He gave Peter and Cho one more onceover before he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Alpha’s right?” Peter joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Cho laughed, it was a cute giggle that suited her. 

“Have you decided yet, leg or arm?” She asked casually as she put on a pair of gloves and prepped a needle, most likely with whatever was supposed to numb the area. 

“Let’s do arm,” Peter said, not really wanting to have to take his pants off again. He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and held it out. 

Cho siddled over and without much preamble wiped an alcohol pad over a spot on his arm and injected him with the needle. “It should take about a minute to kick in.” 

They waited for five. 

“Hmm,” Cho said as her fingers rubbed over the area. “And you can still feel everything?”

“Yeah,” Peter said a little uneasily. “It’s not numb at all.” 

“You _are_ enhanced,” Cho spoke thoughtfully. “Perhaps you just need a higher dosage.” 

“Whatever dosage works for Mr. Rogers might be what you have to use on me,” Peter told her guiltily. 

“Let’s see what a higher dosage does,” She said as she came over with another needle. She repeated her actions from before, and they waited again. 

Peter still wasn’t numb. 

“I think I have some bad news for you, Peter,” Cho said gravely. “I don’t think an Epidural will work on you.” 

“Oh,” Peter said, feeling the dread work it’s way up his stomach. “Well. That’s not great. Do you still...do you still want to do the test?” 

“If you’re okay with the bit of pain that you’ll have to endure. I would like to see your healing rate, but I understand if you don’t feel comfortable now.” 

Peter let out a deep sigh. “No, let’s do it. I’ve had much worse after a night patrolling.” 

Cho nodded, and then went over to her tray and picked up a scalpel. “I’m just going to make two incisions. One will be about 3 inches long, while the other will be about 3 centimeters wide. I want to see if the width of the injury has an effect on your healing rate. I personally would love to see how your body handles scar tissue, but that doesn’t have anything to do with the babies, and I’m not here to intrude.” 

Peter respected that. He understood morbid scientific curiosity, but he also was grateful that Cho wasn’t keen on treating him like a lab rat either. She seems genuinely concerned with not only their babies’ well-being, but also his as well. He trusted her completely, and he was suddenly glad that Tony had insisted on him seeing her. There were so many things that they hadn’t considered it was a little overwhelming. 

Cho gave him ample warning before she did both incisions, and Peter bit down on his shirt while she did them. She was quick, and to the point, and she set a timer on her watch once she was done. 

“Are your pain levels manageable?” She asked apprehensively. 

“I mean it hurts but I’ll be fine,” Peter said, wincing a bit. He did his best not to move his arm. It only took about a minute for him to start to feel the tingling that normally coincided with his healing factor. 

“This is fascinating,” Cho said in a hushed voice, and rummaged around in one of the cabinets until she pulled out a magnifying glass. “Do you mind if I take a closer look?” 

“Not at all,” Peter said politely. She peered at his incisions with intense focus. 

All in all, it only took about fifteen minutes for Peter’s incisions to heal up almost completely, and by the end they were only two raised red lines that Peter was sure would be fully healed by the time he got home. 

“Well,” Cho said, putting away her magnifying glass and coming over to sit next to Peter, so that she was eye-level to him. “It looks like I have some more bad news.” 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, bracing himself. 

“It looks like the possibility for a C-Section is completely off the table.” She told him, sounding sad about the fact herself. “One, we would have to do more experimentation as to what would numb you, and I don’t feel comfortable doing that while you’re pregnant. Additionally, the dosage level that could potentially work I’m not sure would be safe in a delivery context, especially for the girls. Also, to perform a C-Section your incision would have to remain open for long enough to allow us to clear both of the girls safely from your womb. With how fast your incisions healed up just now, I don’t think that’s a possibility.” 

Peter was a little woozy as he took in all the information presented to him. “So,” He said weakly. “What you’re saying is that I’m going to have to do a natural birth, with no drugs.” 

“Unfortunately. I’m sorry, Peter.” She patted his knee comfortingly. “Hopefully we can figure something out for any future pregnancies down the line, however, for this one, I don’t see any other options.” 

Peter felt tears start to well at the corner of his eyes, unbidden, and completely out of his control. “Sorry,” He said as he hastily wiped at his eyes. “That just sucks.” 

“It does suck,” Cho confirmed. “But you’ll make it through, I know you will. Omegas have been having pups for centuries and have made it out fine. I will be there, Harley will be there, and anyone else that you want. You have a whole support team behind you, Peter, and anything you need we can provide it to you. I wish I could offer you pain relief in these circumstances, but I am confident that you and your girls will be okay.” 

Peter sniffled. “Thank you. It’s a lot to take in, but...thank you, for everything today.” 

“You’re quite welcome, Peter,” Cho said kindly, her eyes crinkling in their corners. “I’m here for you, and for Harley throughout this entire thing, and I’m here for whatever you might need.” 

“Can we call Harley back in now?” Peter asked, his voice small. 

“Absolutely,” Cho said without hesitation. She got up from the bed and went over to the door. She only disappeared into the hallway for maybe a minute before she came back in with Harley in tow. Like promised, he was carrying two water bottles. 

“Everything okay, babe?” Harley questioned as he stepped further into the room and came up to Peter’s side. 

Before Harley could get worried at the presence of his tears Peter blurted out, “The numbing drugs don’t work on me and I heal too fast to get a C-Section.” 

Harley’s eyes widened, and he glanced over at Cho before back at Peter. “So that means…?” 

“It means I have to do full labor with two babies and no painkillers,” Peter informed him miserably. 

“Oh, angel,” Harley breathed, sounding gutted. He wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Have you two thought about a birthing plan?” Cho broke in, peering at them intently. 

“Like packing a hospital bag?” Peter inquired uncertainly. 

“That’s a step in the process, sure,” Cho agreed. “A birthing plan tends to be a bit more extensive than that. It involves picking a midwife, and support system who will be there for you during delivery. You’ll want to pack a bag, absolutely, but you’ll also need to make sure that your house has everything for when you come home. We’ll also need to make plans for potential things that could go wrong in delivery.” Cho took in their frazzled states and softened. “Nothing to be afraid of, just something it’s important that we prepare for.” 

“We haven’t really...thought about it much,” Harley said hesitantly, eyeing Peter. 

“I thought I was getting a C-Section,” Peter said sorrowfully. “I guess we’ll have to make one now. Do you have any recommendations for midwives?” 

“I can ask around, and see who the best fit for you might be. You don’t have to pick a midwife if you don’t want to. You can also be joined by a birthing partner, which is a trusted friend who will help you in the process. It’s all completely up to you. If you feel more comfortable with a medical professional that’s understandable, but if you would prefer a friend that is also understandable. I will be there throughout the whole birth, so you will have one medical professional present at all times if that eases some of your worry.” 

“It does, actually.” Peter said, and gave her a tired smile. “Thank you, again, you’ve given us a lot to think about, and talk about. I’m not sure what we’re going to do for everything.” 

“You don’t have to be in a rush to make any decisions,” Cho reminded him. “You have time to deliberate and come to a decision. Although, the girls are on a bit of a time crunch.” 

Harley rubbed over Peter’s hand with his thumb. “Was there anything else?” 

“Only one more thing,” Cho said, and pulled out a piece of paper from over by her desk. “I want to recommend that you two take a parenting class. It has nothing to do with your age, or demeanor, it’s something that’s recommended for every set of new parents. The information in those classes are invaluable, and it’ll only aid you in feeling more secure once the girls get here.” 

She handed the paper over to Peter who took it and started to skim it. There were a few class options and different locations on the paper. “Here are some that I would recommend, but you can select your own one if that’s what you want. As long as you take one.” 

Harley seemed dubious, but Peter took the paper and carefully folded it, and put it into the pocket of his pants. “I mean, it can’t hurt, right?” He shot Harley a look. “It’s like research.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Harley said after a moment, warming up to the idea. “You can’t be overprepared.” 

“Exactly,” Cho said, beaming. “Now, I think I’ve held you both hostage enough for today. I promise the next appointment won’t be as lengthy, or invasive, and you have lots to discuss before we meet again.” 

“You’ve been really helpful,” Peter told her, wanting to communicate how much he appreciated her knowledge, and kindness. “I’m glad we came to see you.” 

“I’m glad you’ve come to see me too,” Cho agreed. “I wish you two well, and let me know when you want to come back in for another appointment. Usually with appointments you follow certain week milestones, but you have the luxury of coming to see me anytime that you two want.” 

“We’ll let you know,” Harley said, and helped Peter stand up from the cot. 

“We’ll also let you know what we decide about some of the decisions.” Peter confirmed. 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before they left her office. 

“Well,” Harley said as they made their way out to the hallway. He also passed a water bottle to Peter, one of which he had been holding throughout the entire time since he had returned. “That was a lot.” 

“You’re telling me!” Peter crowed. He suddenly felt wrung out and exhausted from all the information he had been forced to process. There was so much still that him and Harley had to do, and they had barely scratched the surface.

“Did you still want to go to the grocery store tonight, or did you want to wait until tomorrow?” Harley asked, changing the subject, and Peter was grateful. They had a lot to talk about, but he didn’t really want to do it right then.

“I don’t know if we’ll have time tomorrow,” Peter said absentmindedly as he mulled it over. “Why don’t we just go later tonight. I want to go home and take a nap, but we can always head out once I get up later.” 

“Did you decide what we’re fixing?” Harley asked, entwining their hands as they stepped onto the elevator to take them to the lobby of the Tower. 

“Something pasta,” Peter said vaguely. “I’ve been craving Italian, lately.” 

“Oh I know,” Harley said, pretending to be put-out. “I had to bear witness to what you did to that poor, poor cannoli the other night.”

“And I’d do it again.” Peter snarked, shooting Harley a grin with all teeth. He followed it by biting his lip. “I can’t wait to see Ned again.” 

Ned and Betty had gotten back from their semester abroad and were coming over for dinner the following night. MJ was also going to be stopping by. Peter was excited to spend time with all of his friends again, but was also excited to break the news. MJ already knew about the pregnancy and their bonding, of course, but Ned and Betty still didn’t know. Peter couldn’t wait to tell them. He was sure they were going to be overjoyed. 

“It’ll be nice to have everyone finally know,” Harley said. “I’m sure Ned will be over the moon about being an Uncle.” 

“It’s going to be great,” Peter said sunnily. 

“Now, which do you think they’ll notice first, the bond bite, or your bump?” Harley quipped.

It was only a split second later that they said at the same time: “Neither,” which made Peter giggle, and Harley snort. 

Peter decided to focus on that, and all the good, like Ned and Betty coming over, as opposed to the fear that simmered low in his gut at the thought of having to give birth the hard way. He tried to remember what Cho had told him. Omegas had been doing it for centuries and they all had turned out fine. Peter and the girls were going to be fine. 

It was easier to focus on the good, especially when Harley was smiling at him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon? you got it bitches. happy valentine's day!

__

When Peter first woke up, he blinked a few times and threw his elbow over his face. He couldn’t figure out what had woke him up until he felt a churning in his stomach. It fluttered and squirmed, and it took only a minute for him to realize that what he was feeling was the girls. He brought a hand down to his stomach under the covers, and couldn’t help but smile. 

Harley was asleep next to him and had his arm thrown over him, though it had slipped up in the night, so it was now resting above Peter’s bump. Peter breathed him in and nuzzled closer. He licked over Harley’s collarbone and made his way up to his neck. He lapped at Harley’s scent gland, and sighed against it as the warm scent of apples rushed over him, soothing him. 

Harley slept like the dead, and it was incredibly endearing. Peter rolled over so he was half on top of him, hitched his leg up, and buried his face into his chest. Harley’s chest was bare, just like his, and Peter savored all the skin-on-skin contact. Harley’s touch had always been soothing to him, but now later in his pregnancy, he found himself craving it more than usual. Harley touching him was the only thing that could truly settle him anymore. 

The girls must have agreed with the sentiment, because the fluttering stopped once Harley shifted. He was still asleep, but his arms wrapped around Peter anyway, huddling him impossibly closer. Peter’s face was mushed up against Harley’s chest, but he didn’t mind at all. It didn’t take long for him to start mouthing along the skin there. 

Peter grazed his teeth over one of Harley’s nipples, but quickly soothed over it with his tongue when Harley made a low noise beneath him. He mouthed up Harley’s chest, placing wet kisses over all of the skin. He loved him with such an intensity, it hit him like a rocket, headed straight for space. Harley had burned through his atmosphere, and crawled inside of him, and Peter never wanted to be without him. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. 

Peter never had subscribed to the ideology that Omegas couldn’t live without an Alpha. Peter had never been about that way of life. He knew he would probably end up with an Alpha someday, but he always doubted that they would be the key to his happiness. And in truth, it wasn’t. Having an Alpha _wasn’t_ the key to his happiness. But Harley _was_. He couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t love Harley. Even if he had been a different designation, Peter still would have fallen head over heels. 

Harley was beautiful. The thought caught in Peter’s mind as he sucked over Harley’s collarbones, wanting to leave a mark. Peter wanted proof that he had been there. He wanted proof that Harley was just as infected with him as he was. Harley was beautiful, but he was also much more than that. Peter had noticed his crooked grin and cocky attitude first, of course, they were hard to miss.

He also noticed though, how Harley could take up a room. He was similar to Tony in that regard, but fundamentally different. He wasn’t dazzling, or boisterous. He had clean confidence, and a brain that was constantly whirring. He didn’t need to say anything for everyone to feel his presence. That’s what had stuck out to Peter initially. 

Sometimes it was easy to replay their first meeting. Peter couldn’t help but smile as he brought a hand up to idly brush through Harley’s hair. It was starting to get longer, and shaggier now. He hadn’t had a haircut in a while. Peter knew he would probably get one soon, but he was justified in mourning the loss. He loved Harley’s mess of dirty blonde hair that would stick up in all directions, despite never curling. That, paired with the dark blonde 5 o’clock shadow he was rocking, only solidified how much they had changed and grown. 

Harley’s hair had been shorter when they first met. It had been cropped uber short on the sides, but he still had a tuft of his signature blonde at the top. When Peter had walked into the lab that day it hardly felt as if his life was going to change forever. He should have known. One glance at Harley, soot washing his cheeks, with a smear of engine grease on his forehead, hair sticking up like he had just gotten electrocuted, and Peter had been a goner. 

They had been so young then. 

Hell, they were young now. But they had been kids then, just shy of properly. Harley had a wild streak that he still hadn’t worked through, and Peter hadn’t yet figured out how to shoulder the world. 

They really made a pair. 

But it had all led them here. Like it was always supposed to. It had led them to Peter and Harley in the same bed, sharing the same space, and creating lives together. It had led to their great love story. 

Staring at Harley, kind, loyal, smart, fierce, and beautiful, Harley, made him miss Ben. 

He never stopped missing Ben. It was a feeling that always lingered in the background. He’d hear a joke that he knew Ben would have laughed at, he’d see a sign for his favorite ice cream, or the sun would part over a cloud in just the right way that reminded him of when Ben had taken him up to Coney Island after his parents died. He had rode all the rides Peter had wanted with him, until they were both threatening to be sick. He had bought Peter funnel cake until he had fallen into a food coma and only woke up once they were back on the subway. 

But right here, right now, looking at the love of his life, he missed Ben. It was more acute than usual, and filled him with a type of sorrow he wasn’t used to. 

Ben would never meet their girls. He’d never meet their darling, amazing, astonishing girls, and that broke Peter’s heart. But even more so, he’d never meet Harley. Ben would never get to know about their great love story. 

There was nothing Peter could do to change the fact, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be sad about it. 

Peter kissed the center of Harley’s chest, and used his pointer finger to draw a ‘P’ over his heart. 

Peter kept up his exploration, tempted to work his way up to Harley’s jaw, just so he could feel the stubble rub against his lips and cheek. He didn’t want to disturb him because he looked so peaceful, but he couldn’t help but to gravitate towards his scent gland, kissing the sensitive skin. 

He knew Harley had woken up as soon as he felt his hands slip down and take hold of his hips. Peter smiled into his neck. 

“Morning, baby,” Harley rumbled, his voice slurred from sleep. His eyes were still closed. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Peter murmured, but couldn’t help licking at his scent gland once again. The rich taste of apples with the heady spice of cinnamon was intoxicating. 

“Not sure if I believe that,” Harley teased, opening his eyes. “Hard to sleep when you’re all squirmy and needy, sugar.” 

“None of that is true,” Peter objected, but it was hard to defend his point without removing himself from Harley’s shoulder, and that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Harley said, and moved his head to the side, closing his eyes. Peter greedily latched onto all the new skin. He could feel the girls fluttering in his stomach, starting to make a fuss. They probably wanted attention from their Daddy as bad as Peter did. 

“Mmmm, Alpha,” Peter nearly purred. It was so different now that they were bonded. Peter had always been good at reading Harley, but now it was like he didn’t even have to. He could feel nearly everything. He could feel that Harley was content, but also still sleepy. 

“Stop poking me,” Harley grumbled, while Peter made a questioning noise, sucking on his neck. 

“I’m not poking you.” He replied petulantly. He wanted Harley to go back to sleep, but also, if the girls were keeping him awake it was only fair that he kept Harley up as well. It was early, but not that early, and he knew Harley would sleep all day if he could. 

He had been so sweet the previous night, going out to the grocery store alone when Peter had felt too tired later. He had gotten everything that they were going to need for dinner that night, and Peter was excited. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned and Betty, and to have a night with his friends that he was sure was going to be a celebration. They would know how big of a deal this all was without feeling the need to chastise them for it. 

“I can’t sleep,” Peter whined, hoping to get his way. 

“So that means I can’t sleep,” Harley said, already sounding like he had accepted his fate. He made a face. “Goddammit Peter, stop poking me.” 

Peter made a face of his own, wiggling around. “I’m literally not poking you. The girls are taking a swim around my organs and I’m not going back to sleep.” 

“I swear to God,” Harley grouched, opening his eyes and reaching his hand out. “You literally _are_ you-” He cut off as Peter felt his hand reach his stomach. “Oh my God.” 

Peter realized what he felt once their eyes met and he couldn’t help the giant grin that overtook his face. “You can feel that?” He asked, wanting to make sure. 

“Holy shit,” Harley breathed, and shifted Peter so that he was laying on his side and could put his full hand onto Peter’s bump in earnest. “ _I can feel that._ ” 

“I told you I wasn’t poking you!” Peter exclaimed, but softened as Harley ran his hand over Peter’s bump reverently. 

“They really are going crazy in there,” He murmured, following each movement. “God, Peter, I can feel _them_.” 

Peter covered Harley’s hand with his own. “They we’re keeping me up.” 

“Well yeah,” Harley said, giving Peter a quick kiss and flash of his grin. “Little troublemakers.” 

“They’re Keeners, what should I expect,” Peter sniffed, but quickly giggled when Harley launched himself forward, getting Peter onto his back so that he could hover on top of him. 

Harley cupped the sides of Peter’s stomach, right by his hips. He started kissing over all the exposed skin. He kissed up and down Peter’s belly, while Peter sighed happily, melting into the mattress. The girls were still kicking up a storm, probably delighted at feeling their Alpha’s hand. 

Harley tore his lips away from Peter’s stretched skin eventually once he’d gotten his fill. “Want me to put the kids to bed?” He asked, a gleam in his cyan eyes. 

“If you can, Alpha,” Peter purred, enjoying the display. 

“I know Keener girls are always making trouble,” Harley said, speaking to Peter’s bump. “But your Momma’s been telling me y’all have been making a fuss.” He rubbed over his bump, his thumb stroking it while he kissed it again, getting close to it. “We can’t have that. Your Momma’s all tired from growing you, so it’s time y’all settle down.” 

The babies still kicked away in Peter’s stomach, and he covered his mouth with his elbow to hold back his smile. 

Harley slipped into his Alpha voice, and it rumbled from deep in his chest as he said, “ **Settle**.” Even though it wasn’t directed at him, just being in the near vicinity of it was enough to make Peter go boneless. 

Almost immediately the girls calmed in his stomach, their movements coming to a halt. 

It was a good thing too, because Peter could start to feel himself getting wet. 

Harley’s eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Peter, no doubt able to smell his slick, in being so close. “Does that do it for you, baby?” He teased, a smirk on his lips. “Want me to use my Voice on ya, babydoll?” 

Peter nodded, shifting his hips incrementally to get even closer to Harley. 

“Hmm,” Harley hummed thoughtfully. “Want me to tell you to settle too, huh? Tell you to be good for me, pretty ‘mega?” 

“Harls, please,” Peter whined, but Harley didn’t listen to him. 

Instead, Harley started kissing over his stomach again, but this time he left wet, open mouthed kisses, and trailed over his bump, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot that had Peter keening in the back of his throat. He sucked until there was a red mark blooming. He licked his lips, shooting Peter a grin, before he started sucking on another spot. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Harley whispered. 

Peter could feel slick leaking from his entrance in earnest now, no doubt soaking his underwear. He had just started to wear Omega briefs in replace of the boxers he normally wore. They settled comfortably underneath his bump, and he couldn’t deny how sexy he felt in them, especially in the light blue, lavender, and baby pink he had chosen. He knew they drove Harley crazy too. 

“So gorgeous, sugar, sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. Carrying my girls and you’re still sweet as can be.” 

Peter whimpered, letting his head fall back. He loved when Harley got mouthy, and boy could he. He always reduced Peter down to a begging mess without having to do hardly anything at all. 

“Harley-” Peter whined, reaching forward for him and canting his hips. His cock was hard and leaking, and he couldn’t decide where he wanted Harley first, or where he needed him the most. 

Harley inched his way down, getting in-between Peter’s thighs. “I don’t think that’s my name to you, honey,” He said, his voice low and silky. It probably could melt butter. 

“Alpha,” Peter switched desperately. “Alpha, please, need you.” 

“You’re always needing me,” Harley teased, and started lapping at Peter’s thigh. Peter wondered if they were covered in slick already. “You’re greedy like that.” 

Peter hummed his agreement, seeing no point in denying it. He was greedy, but for Harley and Harley only. “Need my Alpha.” 

Harley nipped at a spot on the tender inside of Peter’s thigh before he pulled back. “ **Roll over** ,” He commanded, using his voice. “ **Present**.” 

The command had Peter scrambling to obey. He hurried to roll over and got up on his knees, presenting himself to Harley. Once he was in position Harley’s hands were all over him, and he kissed down Peter’s back, right until he got to the base of his spine. Peter felt Harley clench the elastic band of his panties in-between his teeth, and he tugged them down, using his hands only for the last bit. 

“Oh fuck,” Peter moaned, feeling a fresh wave of slick come out of him. Harley was so hot, and he was so good at taking him apart. 

“Since you were using me as your own personal chew toy this mornin’,” Harley said darkly, slipping Peter’s panties off the rest of the way. “Figured I’d return the favor,” He rumbled. 

Peter whined, but Harley shushed him, spreading his legs apart. “Daddy’s gotta tire you out just like the girls.” 

“Uh huh,” Peter garbled, he tried to close his mouth, hoping that he wouldn’t be drooling yet. 

“Hush ‘mega,” Harley soothed. “Let Alpha have some breakfast.” 

Peter settled easy enough, and he wasn’t expecting it when Harley thumbed open his cheeks and licked a stripe right over his hole. Peter jerked, moaning loudly, but Harley held him steady. He lapped over Peter’s hole sloppily, licking up all of his slick. He licked around Peter’s rim, slurping up the excess slick. 

Peter was a mess in barely any time at all. He ground back onto Harley’s face as best as he could, chasing his tongue. He knew how to make him feel so good. Harley’s tongue eventually breached his hole, and fell into a rhythm, making sure to light up all of Peter’s nerve endings in the process. 

“So good, Alpha, so good,” Peter slurred, his mouth open as he gasped into the sheets on their bed. “Don’t stop, please.” 

Harley continued in earnest, his tongue working wonders as he ate Peter out. His teeth lightly grazed over Peter’s rim and Peter yelped, his hips jerking messily against the onslaught. Peter tried to follow Harley’s tongue as he curled it and lapped inside of him. After a few minutes, he had to break away for air. 

“God you taste so good,” He said, right into the skin of Peter’s inner thigh, while he panted. “So sweet. You’re always so wet for me.” He licked up a line of slick that had leaked out from Peter’s hole, tracking it all the way to the source. “You’re an angel.” He kissed over the delicate skin. “An actual angel.” He dug his teeth into a part so high up on Peter’s thigh he was worried his underwear might rub over the mark. “All mine.” He kissed near Peter’s hole, absolutely destroying him. “I’m never gonna stop putting babies in you, angel. You’re too damn gorgeous like this.” 

“Knot, Alpha,” Peter pleaded, mostly gone. He still couldn’t get over how quickly Harley could send him into the hazy fucked out Omega headspace now that they were bonded. He had always been easy for Harley before, but now this was on a whole new level. “Want you to knot me.” 

“Don’t you worry darlin’,” Harley crooned. “I’m gonna give you what you need.” 

Peter hummed happily as he felt Harley get onto his knees behind him. He brought a hand down to hold open Peter’s hole, but didn’t finger him, which Peter appreciated. As much as Peter loved Harley’s fingers inside of him, it wasn’t what he wanted. It seemed like he was never satisfied until he had Harley’s knot inside of him, stretching him open. He choked out a whimper turned groan when the tip of Harley’s cock pressed up against his hole. He could feel himself clenching, his hole trying desperately to milk something that wasn’t there.

Peter didn’t know if it was the fresh bond, or his hormones that were lighting up his veins, but, he could feel how much Harley wanted him. He could hear his heartbeat thudding, like he always could, the perfect rhythm to drape over him like a warm blanket. Harley wanted to eat him alive, that much was clear, and Peter was rolling in their bond, Alpha drunk and aching for Harley’s knot. Even though the girls had settled, he knew that they needed their Alpha’s presence as well. 

“Need your knot, Harley,” Peter practically sobbed, clawing at their sheets. Harley was teasing him, just holding his cock at Peter’s entrance without actually going inside. Peter was sure that this was what insanity felt like. “Please, please-” Peter keened, squirming and trying to get Harley’s cock deeper inside of him. 

“ **Settle** ,” Harley growled, and immediately Peter went limp, dropping his face fully into the mattress. “Good ‘mega,” Harley crooned, using the same tone that he had before, and petted over Peter’s back. 

Much to Peter’s relief, he started to sink inside of him, finally. Peter was so wet and open from Harley’s mouth, it wasn’t hard for Harley to press inside. Peter yielded to him, and let him in. He whined at the intrusion, but was finally on the brink of being satisfied. Harley slid carefully into him, taking his time to go slow. It took a few minutes for him to bottom out, and when he did, he bent down so he was completely covering Peter’s back. 

Peter’s hands were splayed out on either side of him, clutching onto their sheets for dear life. Harley placed his hands over his, and tangled them together, gaining leverage. His first thrust inside had Peter seeing stars, and he immediately thrusted back onto him, wanting him as deep as possible. “Fuck,” Peter swore. 

“I can’t get over how hot you are,” Harley insisted, panting into Peter’s ear as he mouthed at the back of his neck. It was a sensory overload in the best kind of way. “Pregnant with my babies, still begging for my knot. You’re the dream, babydoll.” 

“All yours,” Peter said nonsensically, his brain scrambled. All he could focus on was Harley’s imposing knot splitting him open and giving him exactly what he wanted. It was perfect and he was sure he’d never get sick of the way Harley could fill him up. With the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other lately Peter was sure if he wasn’t already pregnant, he would have been by now just by sheer force of will. 

Harley teethed at Peter’s shoulder. “I think they get their trouble from their Momma,” Harley insisted. “Pure trouble, baby. No wonder they can’t settle, not when their Mom wants me so bad.” 

“Alpha-” Peter moaned as Harley’s grip on his hips tightened. “Need, need-” Peter couldn’t even get out the words he wanted to say because they were cut off by hiccuping sobs as Harley fucked into him, unrelenting. 

“You’re fucking _sinful_ , baby,” Harley told him, sounding gutted, and his head dropped to rest in between Peter’s shoulder blades. His hand grasped over Peter’s ass, squeezing it in a handful. 

Peter’s hips snapped back at the assertion, and it made Harley groan into the sweaty skin of his back. 

“I’m being mean, aren’t I baby?” Harley inquired, kissing over Peter’s shoulder, and Peter could barely understand how coherent Harley was through his haze. “You just wanna come, don’t you, baby?” 

Peter nodded frantically. “So mean,” Peter slurred, which made Harley smile. “Wanna come, Alpha, please?” 

He could feel Harley’s knot swelling at the base. He knew it would only be a few more moments before it would latch, locking them together. A part of Peter’s hindbrain wished they could stay like this all the time. Nothing could hurt him if Harley was inside of him. 

“I’ll give it to you, angel,” Harley grunted, sounding strained and close to the edge himself. “I’ll give it to you.” 

Peter teetered on edge, coiled tight like a wire, until Harley’s knot latched, abruptly halting his thrusts as he caught inside. 

“ **Come** ,” He rumbled into Peter’s ear right before he sunk his teeth into the bonding mark on Peter’s neck. 

Peter cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, even stronger now because of their bond. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he clenched around Harley’s knot, convulsing and milking it for all it’s worth. Harley held him, securely, blanketing him, and pumped him full of his cum. It spurted out of him and painted Peter’s insides, lulling him into a post-orgasm place of security. 

Peter purred at the feeling of having Harley inside of him, joining them together. Harley’s part of the bond was also content, as well as filled with pride over staking his claim on Peter. 

“I love you,” Peter managed, once he was able to form words again. 

“I love you too, baby,” Harley murmured, not breaking their position. 

Peter felt a lump form in his throat. “Harley-” He hedged, all the sudden choked up. “Don’t ever leave me, please.” 

“What are you worryin’ about,” Harley said. “I’d never leave you.” 

“Promise me you’ll never leave?” Peter asked, feeling like he was barely being held together all the sudden, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. Harley and his little family meant the absolute world to him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if something were to happen. He needed Harley around, always. 

“I promise.” Harley nosed over his scent gland, calming him down. “I promise, I promise, I promise,” He swore until Peter was able to relax. 

“I promise too,” Peter whispered, meaning every word. 

“How do you think I could leave you?” Harley murmured, right by Peter’s ear. “You’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen, and that’s not even half of it.” He kissed behind Peter’s earlobe. “I was put on this Earth to love you, and you were put on this Earth to love me. And both of us were put on this Earth to love these girls, ‘cause Lord knows who else could handle those troublemakers.” 

“Do you really mean that?” Peter asked, his eyes shining. “You really think you were put on this Earth to love me?” His voice was small. 

“I know so,” Harley said with unwavering conviction. “It’s you, me, and the ‘crew forever, baby. That ain’t something you have to worry about.” 

Peter nuzzled as close to him as he could get, finally sated, his worries put to ease. At the end of the day, he knew nobody could touch him if Harley was around. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr or twitter @venomondenim my inbox is always open


End file.
